The Lovers One
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: AU / OOC / Typo / 1st FF on FNI / all chaps EDITED / Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke adalah sahabat. Naruto tahu Sasuke menyukai Sakura, dia ingin membantu Sasuke, walaupun itu berarti menghancurkan hatinya / LAST CHAP UPDATE !
1. Chapter 1

**Standard warning applied. extremely OOC & typos. Alternate Universe.**

**oh-so-bad story, my very first fiction published =="  
**

**ENJOY ! (:  
**

* * *

**The Lovers One**

* * *

Disclaimer :

Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010

Pairing : NaruSakuSasu

* * *

Inspiration by

- Book : Glam Girls The Series

- Song : Michael Jackson – You're Not Alone

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : BIG BOYFRIEND ACT**

"Jangan bilang lo suka sama dia!" ujar Kiba panik.

"Hmh, kayaknya gitu..," jawab Naruto cengengesan. Matanya tetap tak beralih dari gadis yang bukan main cantiknya yang berada di kantin tersebut. Kulitnya putih bersih, rambutnya _pinkish_ yang imut banget, matanya bewarna hijau emerald yang menyorotkan kedamaian, membuat Naruto tersipu-sipu sendiri melihatnya.

"Nar, sadar! Lo nggak mungkin milikin Sakura." Shikamaru menyebut nama gadis itu. "Dia udah ada yang punya!"

"Hey, hey, gue kan cuma suka, bukannya mau macarin dia!" elak Naruto. Pada saat itu juga Sakura dihampiri seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut bewarna kebiruan membawa segelas _Long black coffee_ dan g_reen tea_ dikedua tanganya. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya mengambil g_reen tea_ tersebut lalu tersenyum manis mendapati pemuda tersebut mengambil tempat duduk dihadapannya. Sekali lagi wajah Naruto memerah, kali ini karena marah.

"Sekarang, coba lo bilang lo nggak mau macarin dia." Ucap Kiba retoris. "Dengan tampang lo yang kayak gitu ketauan banget jawabannya!"

"Menyerahlah," timpal Shikamaru. "Lupain dia kalo lo masih sayang diri sendiri."

"_You guys are annoying_, lagian gue juga―"

"Hey kalian yang bertiga! Sedang apa? Cepat masuk ke lapangan! Latihannya sudah mulai!" bentak _Coach_ Ebisu, klub Sepak bola Konoha International School itu kepada ketiga muridnya yang malah asik ngobrol di bangku.

"B-baik, _Coach_!" jawab ketiganya serempak lalu bergabung dengan tim sepak bolanya kembali.

* * *

Kantin Konoha International School sudah mulai sepi, tinggal beberapa _clique_ yang masih asik menggosip sana sini. Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke di tempat duduk yang _view_ nya menghadap Lapangan sepak bola KIS.

"Naruto rajin banget latihan akhir-akhir ini ya." Ujar Sakura sambil menatap anak-anak klub Sepak bola yang berlarian kesana kemari merebutkan bola.

"Yah, begitulah." Jawab Sasuke menyesap _Long black coffee_ nya tenang, lalu membuka majalah _Phobes_ edisi terbaru. "Pertandingan antar sekolah juga sudah semakin dekat kan?"

"Euh, Sasuke, masih disuruh bokap lo baca majalah begituan?" ujar Sakura prihatin. Aneh bukan anak seumuran mereka membaca majalah bisnis seperti yang sedang dibaca Sasuke itu?

"Haha, namanya juga bokap," Sasuke tertawa singkat menutup _Phobes_ nya yang, jujur, membosankan. Sakura mengangguk paham. Setelah kematian sang kakak, Itachi, otomatis Sasuke menjadi anak tunggal dan satu-satu nya pewaris Uchiha Corp. Perusahaan yang sudah bertahun-tahun malang melintang di dunia bisnis karena eksistensi dan kesuksesannya. Tidak heran Ayah Sasuke mati-matian melakukan berbagai cara agar anaknya menyukai dunia bisnis. Termasuk menyuruh Sasuke untuk membaca majalah bisnis luar negeri tersebut.

Sakura kembali melirik lapangan sepak bola, GOL! Naruto baru saja mencetak angka dan melompat gembira karena berhasil membobol gawang Shino, _keeper_ klub sepak bola KIS yang terkenal sangat tangguh. Mata hijau emerald milik Sakura bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto walau dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Sakura langsung melemparkan senyum dan acungan jempol, membuat rona wajah Naruto semakin cerah.

"Perhatian sekali padanya, tunanganku?" ujar Sasuke pura-pura kesal.

"Ahaha, dasar!" ujar Sakura tertawa manis. "Gimanapun dia kan teman kita, Sasuke."

"Dan, gimanapun lo itu primadona sekolah, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, memancarkan pesona _hostest_ yang merupakan bakat alaminya.

"Pesona lo nggak akan mempan bagi gue, _Mr. Hostest_!" Sakura melipat tangan sehingga terlihat seperti marah.

"Tidak mungkin, tidak ada wanita yang menampik pesonaku, _mi amor_."

Keduanya langsung terbahak-bahak, mereka berdua memang sering mengeluarkan anekdot-anekdot seakan keduanya berpacaran. Tujuan utamanya sih, untuk menghindar-kan Sakura–yang notabene primadona sekolah- dari lelaki-lelaki berandalan. Siapa juga yang berani merebut pacar Sasuke, sang kharismatik dan ketua klub Tae Kwon Do?

BRAK! Pintu kaca kantin KIS terjeplak keras, dan bisa langsung ditebak, siapa lagi yang selalu membuka pintu kaca kantin KIS seperti itu kecuali Naruto. Orangnya lalu nyelonong ke meja biru pojok milik Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hey, hey! Gimana tadi gue? Ngebobol gawang Shino! Hebat kan? Haha! Udah gue bilang, gue emang hebat!" Naruto berteriak-teriak penuh semangat dan membuat bising seisi kantin.

"Hn, hentikan Dobe! Berisik!" ujar Sasuke malas.

"Haha, lo hebat kok, Nar, _like a professional do_" puji Sakura.

"_I'm a professional_" Naruto pongah. "_You know what_, _Coach_ Ebisu tadi muji gue, lebih dari si _capt_, Neji! Hahahaha!"

"Muji lo lebih dari si Neji? _You gotta be kidding_, Naruto." Sasuke berkomentar (lagi-lagi) malas.

"Nggak percaya? Hahh, lo itu cuma iri, Teme!" ucap Naruto kesal, tetapi langsung menjatuhkan pantatnya di sofa sebelah Sasuke.

"Nggak pesan apa-apa, Nar?" tanya Sakura kembali mengulas senyum

"Ntar deh," jawab Naruto enggan. Selain malas, ia juga enggan membuang 15 ribu hanya untuk mineral water! Berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang keturuan keluarga kaya, Naruto adalah anak yang, yah, biasa-biasa aja—kalau dibandingin sama Sasuke dan Sakura, karena kalau dilihat dari kacamata rakyat biasa, dia termasuk kaya lah―. Keluarga nya nggak tinggal di lingkungan elit seperti kedua sahabatnya ini. Masuk KIS aja udah untung –faktor utama, karena Almarhum ayahnya _legacy_-nya KIS―. Keluarga Ayahnya termasuk kategori _old money_. Cuma, yah, ka-lau sekarang setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya, yang besar hanya nama Uzumaki yang disandangnya.

"Kalau nggak punya uang bilang aja, _my treat, todays only_." Ujar Sasuke kembali menyesap _Long black coffee_ yang masih mengepul hangat. Cocok banget sama ruangan kantin KIS yang dingin ber-AC.

"Serius? Huahaha! _Orange float_?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke.

"Aseeeeek," Naruto buru-buru menghambur ke arah meja Ms. Lupita, penjaga kantin.

"'_Perhatian sekali padanya, tunanganku_?'" Sakura mengulangi ucapan Sasuke tadi, yang cepat-cepat dibalas dengan tawa-penuh-pesona a la dirinya banget! Membuat para fangirl-nya melirik tajam penuh harap, seandainya mereka yang duduk di kursi Sakura sekarang.

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

Aku duduk di bangku Parkir barat KIS —tempat parkir anak-anak yang _High End_― menatap sedan hitam Merci milik Sasuke dengan penuh sangat sabar.

Harusnya, aku tolak aja ajakan si Uchiha itu!

Serius, aku bisa mati kebosanan nungguin itu bocah!

Aku melirik guess yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri ku, 17.02. _Great,_ udah satu jam aku nunggu disini dan Sasuke masih belum muncul juga. Padahal dia bilang akan menyelesaikan rapat klub Tae Kwon Do nya dalam hitungan menit, mana janjimu? Aku membuka BlackBerry ku dan mengetik singkat.

**WER R U? Reply A.S.A.P!**

**[send to sasuke]**

"Lho, sendirian, Ra?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang, aku menoleh, si pirang jabrik pecinta orange, Naruto.

"Iya nih, Nar. Duduk gih," balasku menggeser posisi dudukku. "Temenin gue ya,"

"Iya deh," jawabnya singkat sambil duduk. "Tapi nggak lama-lama ya, si Opa nungguin sih,"

Aku mengangguk setuju. Yap, Opa yang dimaksud Naruto adalah Kakeknya, Opa Jiraiya. Orangnya galak dan _protective_ banget sama Naruto. Bisa dimaklumin juga sih, Naruto adalah satu-satunya sanak famili yang beliau miliki. Anak semata wayang —bokapnya Naruto― dan menantunya tewas dalam suatu kecelakaan tragis. Cuma itu yang aku tahu dari Naruto. Dia pelit banget ngomong kalo soal keluarganya.

Aku nggak bayangin gimana caranya Naruto masih bisa seceria ini padahal Orang tuanya udah nggak ada di sisinya.

**NORMAL POV**

"Kok bengong?" ujar Naruto sambil cengar-cengir "Awas kesambet neng!"

"Yee, apaan sih?" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa. "Btw, liat sasuke nggak?"

"Janjian?" Naruto malah balas bertanya.

"Iye, katanya mao nganterin pulang, sampe hari gini belom muncul juga." Gerutu Sakura sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

"Bareng gue gimana?" tawar Naruto bersemangat. Namun tiba-tiba dia meringis malu dan gugup. "Ngg, gue gak bawa mobil sih, tapi, mm, gue bawa motor."

Sakura mengerjapkan mata bermaskaranya takjub pada Naruto, sementara si kepala durian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenernya nggak gatal.

**NARUTO POV**

Bego, bego, BEGO! Kenapa aku malah nawarin pulang? Kesambet setan apa sih gue? Nawarin pulang nona muda Haruno, tapi modal cuma motor cowok kacangan. Blah! Manalah mao! Tengsin deh gueeeeee!

"Ayok!" jawab Sakura.

Hah?

Hah?

HAH?

Dia bilang AYOK?

"Gue udah lama nggak naek motor nih!" ujar Sakura bersemangat. "Gue lebih suka naik motor lho daripada naik mobil. Gara-gara bokap sih, katanya banyak debu lah, nggak aman lah, bikin sakit, ah segala macem deh! Nyebelin!"

Giliran aku yang melongo menatap Sakura. Beneran nih si Sakura nerima ajakan gue buat pulang bareng?

"Nar?" panggil Sakura. "Kok jadi lo yang bengong?"

"Eh, ngg, nggak," ujarku. "Nggak apa nih? Sasuke gimana?"

"Haahh, salahnya itu anak sendiri kenapa telat." Jawab Sakura ringan. "Gampanglah, ntar gue sms juga beres."

"Trus, emm, kalo ketauan bokap lo gimana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Udah tenang deh, bokap gue lagi diluar negeri," ujar Sakura. "Kenapa sih? Lo nggak mau nganter gue pulang ya?"

"Nggak kok! Gue mau, mau banget!" jawabku spontan.

Sakura malah terkikik geli, "Oke," sahutnya "Sekarang aja ya, Nar? Keburu malem."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Lagi-lagi aku bertingkah konyol didepan Sakura. Hah, dasar. Kikuk banget sih gue kalo di depan Sakura.

Sakura menggandeng tanganku sambil meninggalkan parkiran barat KIS, menuju parkiran motor KIS disebelah utara. Dia bercerita panjang lebar tentang pengalamannya belajar dan naik motor. Aku berusaha mendengarkan dengan baik, tapi gagal. Karena perhatianku sebagian besar tersita pada wajah cerahnya.

Dia gadis yang kucintai, tapi aku tidak boleh memilikinya.

Dan, tidak mungkin aku memilikinya.

Saat ini saja, Kami-sama, bolehkah aku bahagia bersamanya?

**TBC  
**

* * *

huah! gini aja deh! huhu author bingung bikinnya.

gimana? gimana? ada komentar / kritik / saran / flame?

langsung aja Review

Ripiu ripiu

REVIEW!

**edited : 11.10.10 at 13:08 for some warning needs and alays remover.**


	2. Chapter 2

**standard warning applied. extremely OOC & typos. Alternate Universe.  
**

** oh-so-bad story. my very first fanfiction.**

**ENJOY ! :)**

* * *

**The Lovers One**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer :

Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010

Pairing : NaruSakuSasu

* * *

**Inspiration by**

- Book : Glam Girls The Series

- Song : Michael Jackson – You're Not Alone

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : THE PAST AND TODAY**

**FLASHBACK : ON**

Naruto menatap langit dengan pandangan nanar. Langit itu gelap. Segelap hatinya.

"Kayaknya mau hujan," ujar Naruto lirih.

"Iya, kita bawa payung ya," jawab opa mengulurkan payung hitam senada dengan sete-lan jas hitam yang sedang mereka gunakan.

"Aku.., dirumah saja ya, opa?"

"Tidak boleh,"

"Tapi..,"

"Kamu tidak mau bertemu papa dan mama untuk terakhir kali?"

"Aku., tidak., er, iya.., tapi..,"

"Kamu ikut ke upacara pemakaman, Naruto. _Titik_." Opa langsung beralih keluar rumah dan menyuruh supir untuk mempersiapkan mobil. Naruto menunduk pelan kemudian mengikuti derap langkah kakeknya.

Pemakaman itu begitu ramai. Dihadiri banyak orang dari berbagai macam lapisan pula, jajaran orang-orang penting seperti pejabat dan relasi perusahaan sampai yang sekadar karyawan perusahaan, tetangga, dan wartawan. Semuanya berbondong-bondong untuk menyampaikan penghormatan terakhir pada pimpinan tertinggi Uzumaki Inc. Itu.

Tidak ada satu bercak bangga yang terlintas dihati Naruto cilik itu.

Baginya, pemakaman ini berisik. Ramai. Menyebalkan.

"_Orang-orang ini tidak benar-benar berbela sungkawa"_ pikir Naruto. Matanya menjelajahi semua orang yang ada disana. Muka-muka mereka tampak sangat prihatin di-depannya dan opanya. Tapi setelah itu, mereka tertawa-tawa, saling berbisik, terkesan menggosip dan melecehkan

"..lalu gimana hidup mereka besok ya?" ujar seorang pelayat pada wanita berbaju hitam garis putih disampingnya.

"Yah, harus pasrah lah. Tuan Jiraiya terlalu tua untuk memimpin perusahaan, lalu cucunya, masih 8 tahun. Tau apa?" jawab wanita hitam garis putih itu. "Berani taruhan, Tuan Jiraiya pasti menjual perusahaannya."

"Nggak bisa dibayangin mereka yang kaya raya bisa bangkrut gara-gara kematian pewaris tunggalnya," sang pelayat bergidik ngeri.

"Mengerikan," lanjut sang wanita.

"_Kalian nggak tau apa-apa_!" jerit Naruto dalam hati yang diam-diam mendengarkan ucapan para pelayat itu.

"Kau cucu kakek itu?" tanya cowok kecil sebaya dengan Naruto. Rambutnya bewarna biru gelap dengan model mencuat seperti pantat ayam pada bagian belakang.

"Iya, kenapa?" jawab Naruto ketus.

"Tak apa," jawabnya. "Aku Sasuke Uchiha, atas nama keluarga Uchiha aku turut berbela sungkawa."

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya sambil menatap si Uchiha muda ini. Mana ada mengucapkan berbela sungkawa dengan wajah datar dan nada bicara malas seperti itu. Menyebalkan sekali!

"Kenapa?" ujar Sasuke menatap balik _deathglare_ yang dilancarkan Naruto.

"Kalau nggak ikhlas bilang 'turut berbela sungkawa' nggak usah bilang. Pergi aja sana!" jawab Naruto kesal.

"Aku baik-baik bilangnya kan? Harusnya kau bersyukur aku sudah mau menghadiri pemakaman ini."

Naruto makin kesal mendengar pembelaan dari cowok itu, "Aku tidak butuh kehadiran-mu disini!"

"Ya sudah," jawab Sasuke santai berusaha untuk tidak peduli. "Jangan merasa sangat spesial hanya karena kau sedang kehilangan."

"Kau tau APA hah?" bentak Naruto menarik kerah jas hitam Sasuke. "kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kehilangan kan? Jangan SOK!"

Seluruh pelayat sekarang melirik pada bocah-bocah ingusan yang bertengkar pada sebuah pemakaman. Jiraiya dan _bodyguard_ pribadi Uchiha segera berusaha untuk meng-hentikan perkelahian tersebut.

"Kehilangan mu adalah kematian seseorang yang kau sayangi kan?" Sasuke mendorong Naruto menjauh sambil merapikan bajunya. "Kalau hanya yang begitu, aku juga pernah."

Hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur deras, semua pelayat langsung berlari menuju tenda yang didirikan di sekitar nisan. Naruto tetap berdiri mematung sambil menatap Sasuke tak percaya, membicarakan kematian seseorang yang disayangi dengan kata ganti 'hanya yang begitu'.

"Semua orang akan mati kan? Nggak terkecuali orang kita sayangi. Aku juga pernah kehilangan kakakku." Jawab Sasuke kalem.

Naruto terdiam, merasa bersalah dan malu. Karena merasa hanya dirinya yang hancur, dia telah berpandangan skeptis.

"Sampai kapan mau berdiri disitu?" tanya Sasuke sambil masuk ke tenda.

"Tunggu, Uchiha," panggil Naruto. "Aku Naruto Uzumaki, atas nama keluarga Uzumaki, kami berterima kasih telah turut berbela sungkawa."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis tak kentara, kemudian mengajak naruto untuk masuk kedalam tenda. "Jadi Uzumaki, kudengar kau punya kedai kopi disekitar sini, bisa antarkan aku ke sana setelah pemakaman? Sepertinya udara dingin."

Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Aku akan meminta opa memesankan cokelat untuk kita, bagaimana?"

"_Deal_,"

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang temaram. Baru saja ia mengingat kembali bagaimana pertemuannya pertama kali dengan sang saha-bat, Sasuke. Rasanya sudah banyak sekali hal-hal yang mereka bagi bersama setelah perte-muan itu.

Mulai dari berbagi kesedihan karena kehilangan, sampai berbagi gadis.

Ya, berbagi gadis yang mereka berdua cintai.

Gadis yang pernah dijanjikannya untuk diantar pada Sasuke.

"Sial," umpatnya lirih pada diri sendiri. Mau tak mau, sekaran otaknya sudah melaju, memutarkan sepotong kenangan dengan cepat. Cepat sekali sampai membuatnya pening dan muak.

Kenangan membawanya pada masa tingkat terakhir SMP, ketika dia masih belum kenal dengan Sakura.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

_**Kamar Sasuke, 14.55**_

"Jadi, lo suka ama temen cewek lo itu?" ucap Naruto sambil terus menggiring bola via _winning eleven_ PS2 milik Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Ya udah, tinggal tembak aja apa susahnya?"

"Nggak bisa,"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia..., temen gue."

"Ya iyalah, teme! Terus kalo temen gak bisa lo pacarin gitu?"

"Lo nggak tau, Nar." Sasuke menutup laporan saham Uchiha corp. yang tadinya asik dia baca. "Dia temen gue dari kecil. Gue tahu banget dia, dia nggak suka sama gue."

Naruto menekan tombol 'pause' pada _stick_ PS nya. "Gini ya, Sas." Ujar Naruto sok keren. "Lo itu cuma nggak pede. Udahlah, duit tebel, lo mau beli monas juga bisa. Tampang, yahh, ga jauh bedalah cakepnya ama gue..,"

Sasuke langsung melempar bantal tepat pada muka bloon Naruto, "Ogah banget muke gue disamain ama muke lo!"

"Hehe, sori bro! Tapi, bener deh, mana ada cewek yang gak suka sama lo, hah?" tanya Naruto. "Pokoknya lo tembak, gue tinggal nunggu hasilnya."

"Lo ngomong gampang," Sasuke kembali menimpuk Naruto dengan bantal. "Gue cuma nggak mao gue ama dia jadi putus hubungan. Karena gue nembak dia sementara dianya gak mau."

"Hmpf, udeh lo curcol?" balas Naruto malas. Gile bener deh nih bocah Uchiha satu, tampang segitu keren aja masih malu-malu nembak cewek. Dia aja yang tampangnya biasa udah 4 kali ganti cewek. "Gini aja, besok pas SMA gue kan satu sekolaan sama lo, pasti bareng ama, siape nama cewek itu?"

"Sakura,"

"Nah, ntuh. Udah pokoknya beres, gue comblangin deh!" ujar Naruto pede.

(a/n : sejak kapan ya Naruto berlogat betawi? Gyahaha, namanya juga penpik! ^^)

"Serius lo?"

"Ya iyalaaah! Lo terima jadi deh, asal ada PJ aje," sahut Naruto usil.

"Heh, ni bocah. Iyeh, iye. PJ doang aja, ngarep amat!" jawab Sasuke malas. "Tapi, beneran lho."

"Iyeee! Buset dah!"

Tiba-tiba HP sasuke bergetar, sebuah sms masuk.

**Gw di dpn rmh lo nih, lo di dlm kan?**

**[sender : sakura]**

"Nar! Si Sakura di depan rumah!" ucap Sasuke bersemangat. "Kebetulan banget, bisa langsung gue kenalin ke elo!"

"Iyeh," jawab Naruto nggak konsen karena telah melanjutkan game nya.

Sasuke menekan tombol '_reply_' lalu mengetik cepat,

**Lgsg k kmr gw ja. Ad yg mw gw knalin.**

**[send to sakura]**

Baru sedetik Sasuke menekan tombol '_send'_, suara derap langkah terdengar mendekati pintu kamar Sasuke, dan BRAK! Pintu di buka dengan kasar.

"Sasukee! Panas banget di luar tadi, minta jus doongg!" Sakura langsung nyelonong ke kulkas kecil yang ada di kamar Sasuke. "Yaaah! Jus tomat semua, hoek! Mana enak!"

"Lo berisik banget deh, Ra. Nggak usah teriak-teriak deh," komentar Sasuke.

"Biariiiin!" Sakura berbalik dari kulkas Sasuke lalu mendapati ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Sasuke disitu. "Erh, ada temen lo ya? Sori, hehe,"

Naruto tidak menjawab, matanya terpaku pada sosok gadis dihadapannya. _'Manis,'_ satu kata langsung terlintas di otaknya. Gadis itu berambut _pink_ panjang, wajahnya tampak bersahabat, badannya cukup ideal. Sukses membuat Naruto terbengong-bengong.

"Nar?" panggil Sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruto! Game lo―"

"GOOOOLLLL!" salah satu komentator _WE_ itu berseru ketika sang lawan berhasil membobol gawang Naruto, sukses membuat Naruto terlonjak.

"Ah! Aduh! Lupa gue pause!" Naruto mengambil alih _stick_ PS itu lalu menekan tombol 'pause'

"Ck, dasar dobe!" ujar Sasuke.

"Yee, mana gue tahu dia bakal nge-gol-in! Sial!" Naruto misah-misuh.

"Nggak nyangka lo punya temen yang sama berisiknya kayak gue gini, Sas." Sakura menghampiri Naruto, kemudian mengulurkan tangan. "Gue Sakura."

Naruto hanya menatap wajah dihadapannya itu terpaku, _euleh, euleh,_ Bening pisan! Cakep banget dari dekeet!

"Ng, ya gapapa sih, kalo lo gak mau kenalan," ujar Sakura sambil menurunkan tangannya perlahan.

"G-gue Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki bin Minato Namikaze bin Jiraiya! 15 taon, masih SMP kelas tiga, status barusan putus!" ujar Naruto ngebut bak _shinkansen_ sambil menjabat tangan Sakura.

Sakura terkikik geli, "Lo nemu temen kayak gini dimana sih, Sas?"

"Kuburan," jawab Sasuke jujur.

Jawaban Sasuke justru membuat Sakura makin ngakak, "Jahat banget lo, Sas!"

"Ye, orang serius juga."

Ketiganya kemudian terlibat pada obrolan ringan seputar sekolah, teman, sampai _joke-joke_ garing yang nggak penting. Kadang-kadang terdengar tawa renyah dari bibir Sakura, membuat jantung Sasuke dan Naruto berdegup kencang. Naruto sendiri bingung kenapa dia tersipu-sipu sendiri ketika menatap Sakura.

Tak terasa hari sudah menggelap, Sasuke mengantar kedua temannya yang pamit pulang itu sampai gerbang depan Uchiha Mansion.

"Btw, nar, gue suka deh sama tipe orang kaya lo, _easy going _dan seru. _Hope so we can be friends_." Ujar Sakura sambil mengulas senyum. "Gue duluan ya, Nar, Sas!"

Naruto dan Sasuke melambai dan menatap Sakura yang kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil pribadinya dan pergi menjauh.

"Lo nggak boleh suka sama dia," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apaan sih lo? Nggak bakal lah!" jawab Naruto cepat, walaupun jujur, dia tak menyangka Sasuke langsung menganalisa apa yang barusan terjadi. Harus diakui, Sakura adalah pribadi yang menarik bagi Naruto.

"_I trust on you_," lanjut Sasuke.

"_You should be_," ucap Naruto. "Udahlah Sas, gue nggak suka sama dia kok. Pokoknya gue setia ama misi nyomblangin lo sama dia!"

"Sori lho, Nar. _No offense_. Tapi yah-"

"Lo tenang aja," ucap Naruto mantap. "Gue cabut ya,"

Sasuke kembali melambai pada sahabatnya itu, ditatapnya Naruto dan motornya sampai keluar dari gerbang Uchiha Mansion.

"_I can trust you, right _Naruto?"

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

Naruto dikejutkan oleh sebuah sms yang mampir ke hapenya. Dua pesan sekaligus.

**Ke mn aj brg sakura?**

**[sender : sasuke]**

**Nar, bsk jmpt gw lg pk motor gmn? Mbil msh di servis hihi, bs?**

**[sender : sakura]**

Naruto menjauhkan hape itu darinya. Kepalanya sudah cukup pening, sekarang hatinya yang sakit.

'_Ini kah balasan Mu atas kecerobohanku menahan perasaan, Kami-sama?' _sebut Naruto dalam hatinya.

_Lo nggak boleh suka sama dia_

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang di telinga Naruto. Membuat hatinya tambah sakit.

"Terlambat, Sasuke." Bisik Naruto lirih. "Aku mencintainya, sepenuh hatiku."

Naruto menarik kembali hapenya, dia malas membalas sms sms tersebut, namun apa boleh buat, dia harus meluruskan apa yang telah dia belokkan.

**G kmn2. Kshn ngliat sakura sndri nunggu lo, gw antr plg biar g kmlman. G ush cmburu gt. Hhe, pis (^^)V**

**[send to sasuke]**

**Sori ra, gw gbisa bsok. Brg sasuke aja gmn?**

**[send to sakura]**

Berat sekali rasanya untuk menekan tombol 'send' pada pesan yang Ia tujukan untuk Sakura. Benar-benar berat. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan wajah kecewa Sakura ketika menerima sms balasan darinya.

_I trust on you, _Nar.

Sebuah kalimat kembali terlintas diotaknya, dia harus melakukan ini. Demi sahabat yang disayanginya.

_Send_

Naruto masih menatap handphonenya ketika sang ponsel memunculkan layar _delivered to sakura_ terlebih dahulu sebelum disusul kotak dialog _delivered to sasuke_.

"Maaf, Ra." Ujar Naruto pada layar ponselnya, yang ber wallpaper foto mereka bertiga.

Tidak sampai semenit sms balasan datang kembali.

**Gpp kok! Hhe, mav lho nganggu, btw cpt tidur udh mlm! Bye!**

**[sender sakura]**

Naruto tersenyum melihat balasan dari Sakura, kemudian muka nya dibenamkan pada bantalnya. Mencoba untuk tidur, mencoba terlelap, dan berharap dia tak akan bangun lagi untuk selamanya. "_Lebih baik begitu saja akhir kisah yang menyedihkan ini. Meyebalkan!"_ Naruto ngedumel dalam hati.

_Kami-sama, bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya kalau dia semanis itu padaku_?

**TBC

* * *

**

jadi gimaaanaaa? huhu, rada-rada stak sih, untung bisa lanjut.

bales ripiu duluu ^^ :

- Furu pyon : sudah di apdet! asap sekali malah ^^

- nuri-nuri : dilema ya pasti laaah! hehe, nggak ada dilema, nggak ada cerita! :p

- Nakamura Kumiko-chan : mahap, saya akan mencoba dengan fic yang lebih sederhana. hehe. maklum, pertamaa.

- Sekar . Nasri : arigatouuu! review anda sangat membangunn! senangnyaaaaa! btw, saya juga baca fic anda! bagus sekali! :D

**edited : 11.10.10 at 13:11 for some warning needs and alays removing.**

**please still give review / flame / advice.**

v

v

v


	3. Chapter 3

**standard warning applied. extremely OOC & typos. Alternate Universe.**

** oh-so-bad story. my very first fanfiction.**

**ENJOY ! :)**

* * *

**The Lovers One**

* * *

Disclaimer :

Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010

Pairing : NaruSakuSasu

* * *

Inspiration by

- Book : Glam Girls The Series

- Song : Michael Jackson – You're Not Alone

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 : RAIN AGAIN**

**G kmn2. Kshn ngliat sakura sndri nunggu lo, gw antr plg biar g kmlman.**

**G ush cmburu gt. Hhe, pis (^^)V**

**[sender : naruto]**

Sasuke menjauhkan E72 kesayangannya dari wajahnya. Perlahan, sudut-sudut bibirnya menampilkan sebuah senyum tipis. Dia merasa sedikit malu karena terlalu curiga saat menerima sms Sakura tadi sore yang menjelaskan bahwa gadis pujaannya itu sudah pulang duluan dengan sahabatnya. Perasaan gundahnya sedari sore tadi seketika lenyap melihat sms balasan itu. Seharusnya, dia memang bisa sedikit lebih mempercayai sahabatnya.

"Dasar bodoh," tuan muda Uchiha itu merutuk dirinya sendiri sambil membuka macbook air nya. Memeriksa email-email yang masuk, kebanyakan spam, tugas dari KIS yang dikirim via email oleh guru, dan sebuah email dari sang Ayah yang berada di luar negeri, meminta Sasuke untuk kembali mengecek sahamnya.

Tiba-tiba, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah _pop up chat_ dari Sakura.

**Rrharuno : hey sas!**

**Uchiha's : hn,**

**Rrharuno : pelitnyaa bicaraaa!**

**Rrharuno : btw, bsk mobil gw msih di servis nii,**

**Rrharuno : hihi**

**Uchiha's : trus?**

**Rrharuno : jempyuuuuutttt! ;p**

**Rrharuno : okeokeokkee?**

**Uchiha's : hn**

**Rrharuno : serius nih, jmpt gw ya?**

**Uchiha's : iya**

**Rrharuno : 7 o'clock! Awas kalo lo g standby! .**

**Uchiha's : aye aye, ma'am**

**Rrharuno : hehehehe, good booyyy d^^b**

**Rrharuno : pokoknya inget jam 7!**

**Rrharuno : jangan telaaaatttt! Bon Nuit!**

_**Rrharuno just signin off**_

"Dasar ini cewek!" Sasuke menutup macbook nya. Seenaknya saja gadis itu memintanya menjemput nya ke sekolah lewat _pop up chat_. Sudah minta dijemput, ngatur-ngatur lagi! Ckckck.

Meski begitu, senyum kembali berkembang di bibir Sasuke, kali ini jauh lebih lebar. Sangkin lebarnya, dia merasa seperti bibirnya dapat menyentuh kedua mata onyx nya. Satu hal yang menyenangkannya, Sakura masih begitu mengandalkan dirinya, masih membutuhkannya.

Sakura masih sahabatnya dan gadis yang disukainya.

Sasuke menjatuhkan diri ke kasur empuknya, sepertinya dia bisa tertidur nyenyak malam ini.

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

CIIIIIIIITTTZZ!

Sedan sport BMW berhenti di parkiran barat KIS secara mendadak. Bau karet yang menyengat langsung menyebar keseluruh lapangan parkir, menganggu setiap pengu-jungnya pagi ini.

BRAK! Aku membanting keras pintu mobil mahal itu emosi. Menarik nafas lega karena berhasil keluar dari sang mobil laknat dengan selamat. Tanah! Tanah! Aku bahagia bisa kembali menginjakmu! (ehm, ini lebay)

Si Pemuda pantat ayam keluar dari mobilnya, langsung kusambut 'manis'.

"Lo mau ngebunuh gue hah? Kebut-kebutan kayak orang gila!" semburku marah. Ya iyalah! Siapa yang nggak emosi kalo diseteriin sama Sasuke ini. Keliatannya aja pembawaannya _cool, calm_, kuli(?) tapi kalo udah pegang setir, bedeeehh, maut! Rasanya malaikat pencabut nyawa udah siap dengan segala peralatannya di sebelah mu!

"Kalo nggak ngebut kita bisa telat, Ra." Jawab Sasuke kalem. "Lagian lo nggak kenapa-kenapa kan?"

"Tetep aja yang namanya nyetir 100 km/jam itu bahaya tauk! Lo tau, tadi kita nyaris nabrak pembatas jalan! Trus lo tadi hampir nyeruduk mobil lain di antrian tol, trus..-"

"Iya, iya..," Sasuke memotong ucapanku, membuatku manyun setengah mati.

"Gue nggak suka kalo gue ngomong dipotong," komentarku pedas.

"Tau nggak? Lo manis kalo cerewet gitu," balas Sasuke.

Aku mengernyit heran dan kesal, apa-apaan sih ini bocah. Malah komentar hal nggak penting saat-saat begini. _Never been funny_.

"_Whateve_..," jawabku kesal sambil melangkahkan Manolo Blahnik edisi terbaru yang baru kemarin aku beli bareng Naruto di gerai Shocase nya Grand Konoha**(1) ** menuju KIS café,

Hmm, _did i forget explain something_?

_Yes,_ kalian nggak salah denger, aku baru aja kemaren ke Grand Konoha bareng Naruto sepulang sekolah, hehehe. _I mean_, gue butuh suatu _mood up pumped_ kan setelah sejam nunggu si pantat ayam sendirian selama hampir sejam? Shopping _is just great for my bad day_. Plusss, bareng Naruto pula, hihi, FYI, dia lebih asik diajak shopping karena nggak pernah berisik dan nggak pernah cerewet kalo aku kelamaan di _fitting room_. Cowok yang nggak kebanyakan komentar saat nemenin kita shopping? _For me, that's pretty cute_!

"Ngambekkan," Sasuke menjejeri langkahku. Aroma parfum Bvlgari for Him nya itu langsung tercium semerbak, _one of my favorite_, _but not today_! "Tapi nggak papa, muka lo jadi manis banget."

_Puh-lezz, _Sasuke, gue jadi pengen muntah.

"Udah di bilang nggak mempan, _and please_, aku lagi nggak minat main _oh-yes- we-are-couples_. Kay?" ucapku semakin pedas. Serius nih, _my mood running down_. Apa aku butuh shopping lagi bareng Naruto, mwihihi. :)

**NORMAL POV**

Sasuke sedikit gusar dengan apa yang barusan di lontarkan Sakura, baru saja dia akan melontarkan_ pick up line _lain, andalannya. Sasuke menghela napas, begini lah Sakura kalo sifat _moody_ nya kumat, kadang-kadang bicaranya tajam. Membuat sakit hati.

"Oh _my_, _for _Gucci'_s sake_, Sasuke! Jangan bilang sekarang lo yang ngambek? _Damn childish_," cela Sakura.

"_No, i don't_" sergah Sasuke.

"_YES, you are_." Sanggah Sakura cepat. "_I know you better than you are_. _Breath out means you are annoyed oooorrr bad mood alert_."

Sasuke tersenyum terkulum, gadis yang dia sukai ternyata benar-benar mengenalnya sampai ke tingkat 'kebiasaan'. Bahkan kebiasaan _breath out_ yang berarti terganggu atau _ bad mood alert_ itu nggak pernah disadarinya. Sakura benar-benar peduli padanya.

"_I'm impressed_, Ra." Komentar Sasuke. "_By the way_, baju lo keren banget hari ini. apa _dress code _minggu ini?"

"_Really_? _I love you, _Sasuke!" Sakura langsung menghadiahi Sasuke sebuah pelukan pada lengan kiri Sasuke. Nggak peduli seberapa tajamnya tatapan para fangirl Sasuke yang dilontarkan padanya. "_I found this style in the newest TeenVogue_! Keren kan? Emma Watson _wearing this_!"

Sasuke nggak menjawab sepatah katapun, wajahnya sudah memerah padam karena ucapan 'i love you' dari Sakura tadi, ditambah dengan kalungan lengan Sakura dengan lengannya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang seperti genderang mau perang. Sasuke berharap Sakura tak menyadari degup jantungnya yang super keras itu.

"Heh, malah diem aja, keren kan?" tanya Sakura kembali, kali ini wajahnya diangkat menatap Sasuke, otomatis, wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Sasuke dapat merasakan panas wajahnya sudah menjalar sampai ke telingannya.

"B-bagus kok," jawab Sasuke seadanya sambil memalingkan muka, dia tak ingin Sakura mengetahui bahwa wajahnya semakin memerah.

"_Thank yoouu_!" jawab Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian membuka pintu kaca KIS café. Sasuke tiba-tiba langsung merasa kecewa, padahal dia masih ingin 'menikmati' saat-saat tersebut.

Suasana KIS café yang tadinya ribut, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bisik-bisik yang mencurigakan sejalan dengan datangnya Sakura dan Sasuke. Beberapa _clique_ malah terang-terangan menggunjingkan Sakura dengan menyebut-nyebut nama itu dengan keras. Sakura memasang tampang cuek, paling lagi-lagi _fashion police_ yang sedang menilai _outfit _nya setiap hari Jumat, a.k.a _anti-uniform-day_.

Dia langsung menghampiri si _orange lover_ yang ternyata udah duluan duduk di sofa biru—faforit mereka― diikuti dengan Sasuke. "Hey, Nar. Udah lama lo? Tau nggak, tadi gue hampir mati disupirin Sasuke!"

Sakura langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Naruto dan asik bercerita dengan sangat akrabnya. Sasuke menatapnya dengan alis yang bertaut, bukankah biasanya Sakura duduk didepannya dan Naruto dan bukan Dia yang duduk di depan Sakura dan Naruto?

Naruto mengangguk-angguk mendengar cerita Sakura, dan menjawab sekenanya. Tapi sesekali matanya melirik gelisah ke arah Sasuke—yang juga menatapnya―, dia sadar benar ini ada yang nggak beres. Pikirannya sejalan dengan Sasuke bak telepati.

Mata zamrud milik Sakura tiba-tiba tertuju pada lingkar hitam dibawah mata Naruto "Lho? Bawah mata lo kenapa, Nar?" jemari lentik ber-_minty nail polish _dari The Body Shop nya mengusap kelopak mata biru bagian bawah itu. Wajah Naruto langsung memerah padam, dan menunduk malu. "Oh, gue pikir _eyeliner_, ternyata beneran ya? Kenapa? Kurang tidur? Ada masalah apa?"

Sasuke menahan napas saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, Wajahnya ikut me-merah karena marah. Dia sudah benar-benar nggak tahan lagi. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang diperhatikan oleh Sakura, Naruto pun mendapat bagian itu.

"_I'm okay_, Ra. Makasih," jawab Naruto masih tersipu. Namun, raut wajahnya segera berubah ketika sudut mata nya menangkap raut wajah Sasuke di hadapannya. Mata biru dan onyx itu pun bertemu. Bertemu dalam suasana yang sangat dingin.

**SAKURA POV**

Aku menatap Naruto prihatin, gitu deh dia, nggak pernah cerita apapun soal masalahnya walaupun keliatannya orangnya ceria dan ceplas-ceplos.

"_Well, _okay. Tapi kalo ada apa-apa, _please, be pleasure to tell me_. Gue siap kok dengerin curcol lo," jawabku mengulas senyum termanisku, semanis senyum dari bibir-bibir para Maybelline _girl_ di baleho-baleho itu.

Aku mengeluarkan laptop Vaio _shocking pink_ kesayanganku yang senada dengan warna rambutku. Aku akan mulai ritual pagi, _googling self_. Hahaha, yah, _socialite girl_ _ϋberfamous _ mana yang bisa menghindarkan diri dari mengetik namanya pada situs google?

Google langsung memunculkan halaman-halaman yang bersangkut paut dengan nama 'Sakura Haruno' itu. Beberapa blog gosip yang memunculkan keluargaku, blog _fashion_ yang memuat tentang pakaian yang ku pakai pada _premiere_ suatu film beberapa hari yang lalu, kebanyakan sih nggak penting, cuma bahas tentang betapa hebatnya _fashion taste _ku (narsiss)

Daaannn, blog yang nggak pernah ku lewatkan setiap harinya, blog bernama ihatesakuraharuno . com sudah kuketahui keberadaannya sejak dia pertama kali aku masuk KIS dan dikabarkan dekat dengan Sasuke—berani taruhan, pemiliknya adalah para _fangirl_ itu, plis deh, bikin beginian bikin mereka jadi _so damn pathetic_ di mataku.

Kali ini blog ini membahas..,

_Oh mi Gawd,_

Mereka bener-bener _pa-the-tic_!

BLOG INI BENER-BENER BIKIN KETAWA!

"Ini blog bego banget sih? Huakakakak," ucapku sambil tertawa keras, berharap sang _owner_ dari blog sampah ini ada disini juga dan tersindir.

"Kenapa sih, Ra? Berisik," komentar Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Liat deh, Nar, Sas. Baca _headline_ nya aja udah bikin geli! Nggak penting!" jawabku membagi layar laptop itu pada kedua cowok disekitarku sambil terus tertawa.

* * *

**HOT NEWS! THE SAKU-**_**BEYOTCH**_** IS A BOY EATER!**

Image : saku-beyotch&anotherguy . jpg

Konoha, ihatesakuraharuno . com

This is the lastest scoop guys, so you better check it out!

Team blog kami baru aja sore ini nemuin dua mahkluk beda jenis ini berkeliaran di Grand Konoha sepulang sekolah (or we just usually call it with dating). Saat itu jam 7 malam, dan mereka masih berkeliaran dengan seragam KIS, si cowok –yang kita samarkan namanya menjadi NR- menenteng-nenteng beberapa goodie bag besar dari Shoecase, Gucci, dan Fendi.

Bisa ditebak kan goodie bag itu punya siapa? Of course, itu milik si Saku-beyotch!

Pasti ada satu hal pasti yang kamu pikirin :

JADI DIKEMANAIN SI SASUKE OLEH SAKURA?

Tentu aja ini cewek mempermainkan keduanya secara bersamaan!

Sasuke sebagai tambang uang dan si cowok NR ini sebagai pembantu dan _bodyguard_ gratisan!

_What a boy eater_ _and boy player_!

_May ur soul quickly burn in hell so deep, eymen_!

Ciao,

the team.

* * *

Aku udah siap meledak ketawa lagi ketika Naruto dan Sasuke memalingkan wajah mereka berdua dari layar laptop ku, tapi seketika itu juga tawaku tercekat, sepertinya Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk, terlihat dari kedua alisnya yang bertaut.

**NORMAL POV**

"_Tell me, where have you both been yesterday_?" tanya Sasuke tegas.

"Gini Sas..-"

"Lo liat sendiri fotonya kan?" Sakura memotong ucapan Naruto cepat dengan tenang. "Sebelom Naruto nganter gue pulang, gue nyeret dia ke Grand Konoha dulu, hihi. Salahnya lo bikin _mood_ gue ancur, ya gue ajak Naruto shopping dongs."

"_You was lie_ _to me_," Sasuke melempar _deathglare_ pada Naruto, membuat si rambut duren itu langsung merasa bersalah.

"Itu nggak seperti yang lo pikirin, Sas. Gue cuma nemenin Sakura Shopping, itu aja." Jawab Naruto panik.

Sakura masih bingung melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya ini, kepalanya terasa kosong dengan hal-hal yang nggak dia mengerti.

"Lo bilang lo nggak kemana-mana!" nada bicara Sasuke semakin tinggi. "Ternyata lo nyembunyiin sesuatu? Apa lagi yang lo pengen gue nggak tau, HAH?"

Sasuke langsung berdiri, membuat perhatian semakin menonjol ke arah mereka.

"Gue nggak nyembunyiin sesuatu, Sas!" Naruto ikut berdiri seakan menjawab tantangan Sasuke.

"Jadi lo pikir ini semua APA?"

"Udah gue bilang lo itu-"

"Hey, hey,_ easy guys_! _Stop it_! Kenapa sih kalian ini?" ucap Sakura menenangkan kembali suasana yang sempat menegang. Tangan Sakura menarik keduanya untuk kembali duduk di tempat masing-masing.

"Oke, gue nggak ngerti apa yang kalian maksud dengan 'bohong' tadi. Tapi, kalo emang lo cuma mau tau gue kemana bareng Naruto, _i'll tell you every word_. _We just droppin by there, shopping than had some coffee break at _Starbucks." Ujar Sakura lancar pada Sasuke. "Apa itu nganggu buat lo?"

"Yang nganggu adalah kebohongan _dating partner _lo!" jawab Sasuke tetap dengan nada tinggi sambil terus menghujani Naruto dengan _deathglare_. "Lo bilang lo nggak kemana-mana, Nar. _You said everything's fine_!"

Naruto seperti hendak menjawab, namun lagi-lagi keduluan Sakura. "_Okay then, _Mr. Uchiha. Dia bohong, bilang cuma nganter gue pulang, dan sekarang lo udah tau kejadian sebenernya. _For _Chanel_'s sake_, _he just accompanied me shopping_. Jadi APA masalah lo sebenernya?"

"Mau tau apa masalah gue hah? Bukan cuma itu yang disembunyiin dari gue," ucap Sasuke penuh emosi. Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung plus gelisah. Nggak mungkin, jangan bilang rahasia terbesarnya sudah diketahui oleh Sasuke! "_He's love you_, Ra!"

Sakura dan Naruto sama terkejutnya, Sakura betul-betul nggak percaya kalau Naruto menyukainya. Ini nggak mungkin, Naruto _is one of her beloved close friend_.

"_Is that true_, Nar?" tanya Sakura lirih, pandangannya langsung beralih pada wajah Naru-to.

"Nggak, Ra! Itu-"

"_YOU ARE LIE_!" potong Sasuke kembali diiringi tawa parau. "_You are a very pathetic liar_, Nar. Gue tau lo suka sama Sakura dari pandangan pertama lo. Gue tau lo belaga ngebantuin gue buat dapetin Sakura cuma kamuflase buat ndeketin diri lo ke Sakura!"

Sakura makin terkejut, Naruto ngebantuin Sasuke buat ngedapetin dirinya? Jadi, selama ini Sasuke...?

"_Yes, _Sakura. _I love you too_," Sasuke tiba-tiba menambahkan seakan menjawab kebingungan Sakura. "Sekarang gue mohon, Ra. Lo harus milih diantara gue sama Naruto,"

Sakura menatap Naruto, kemudian menatap Sasuke. Pandangan matanya bolak-balik menatap kedua sahabatnya. Sakura menyayangi keduanya, dia nggak bisa memilih diantara keduanya.

"_I-i..,_" ujar Sakura gugup. "_I can't, _Sas..."

"Lo harus milih, DIA atau GUE yang keluar dari ini?" ancam Sasuke tegas. 'ini' yang dimaksud adalah _clique_**(2)** mereka.

Sakura kembali menatap wajah keduanya, dia menelan ludah. Entah kenapa, saat ini tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering. Sungguh, dia nggak sanggup memilih antara kedua-nya.

"_Okay then, i'll leave_," ucap Sasuke melangkah pergi.

"_W-wait_, Sas! _Wait!_" tahan Sakura, namun Sasuke tetap berkeras melangkah tanpa berbalik sedikitpun.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meminta maaf selama sekitar 2 detik, kemudian dia bergegas mengepak laptopnya dan mengejar Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sasuke akhirnya meninggalkan Naruto.

Hati Naruto betul-betul sakit, dia tadi sempat berharap Sakura akan memilihnya. Namun, ternyata keajaiban itu nggak bener-bener ada.

_Nggak ada yang namanya keajaiban_.

"ARGH! SIAL!" Naruto menggebrak meja. Kemudian melangkah pergi dari KIS café diiringi tatapan dan bisik-bisik para isinya.

Naruto menatap langit yang gerimis.

Sekali lagi, Langit ikut menangis bersama dengan hatinya.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**(1) **: Grand Konoha adalah pelesetan dari Grand Indonesia :)

**(2)** : author nggak bisa ngebayangin Naruto, Saskey dan Sakura beneran _clique_, hihi. apakah cowok pada nggak suka masuk sebuah _clique_? mohon dimaafkan ;p

makasih semuanya yang udah sudi nge review! I LOVE U ALL :*

**edited : 11.10.10 at 13:11 for some warning needs and alays removing.**

**please still give review / flame / advice.**

v

v

v


	4. Chapter 4

**standard warning applied. extremely OOC & typos. Alternate Universe.**

** oh-so-bad story. my very first fanfiction.**

**ENJOY ! :)**

* * *

**The Lovers One**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer :

Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010

Pairing : NaruSakuSasu

* * *

Inspiration by

- Book : Glam Girls The Series

- Song : Michael Jackson – You're Not Alone

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 : MEMORIES AND DESCISION**

PRIIIITTT~!

"FOKUS, Naruto! FOKUS!" bentak _coach_ Ebisu marah setelah melepaskan peluit yang baru saja dia tiup kepada Naruto.

Ini ke lima kali nya bola yang telah para anggota team oper kan kepada Naruto di biarkan menggelinding begitu saja olehnya. Hal ini tentu saja memancing emosi sang _coach_. Sudah hampir mendekati waktu pertandingan utama, sementara Naruto—yang notabene adalah pemain unggulan― sama sekali tidak fokus dalam latihannya kali ini.

"Sori, _coach_." Jawab Naruto singkat untuk kesekian kali. _Coach_ keliatan masih marah banget, sementara Naruto seakan nggak peduli lagi sama game kali ini. Ini kali pertama bagi Naruto merasa tidak bersemangat untuk bermain bola hal yang begitu Ia sukai. Entah kenapa, Ia tetap tidak dapat melupakan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi pagi.

"Kamu itu kenapa sih? SERIUSLAH! Kita udah mau pertandingan, Nar!" bentak _coach _Ebisu. "Saya nggak mau klub kita kalah gara-gara kamu main-main latihannya!"

Naruto menghela napas, "Maaf _coach_, nggak akan terjadi lagi." Jawabnya.

"Kamu udah lima kali ngomong kayak gitu!" ujar _coach _Ebisu sarkastik. "Udah, udah! Kita _break_ dulu, semuanya, keluar lapangan!"

Semua anggota team langsung bubar, menuju kursi yang ada di sisi _soccer field_ KIS, beberapa anggota team—yang bisa disebut sebagai kumpulan orang yang sirik sama Naruto si pemain unggulan― berbisik-bisik namun dengan suara yang cukup keras, menyindir Naruto karena telah menghentikan secara tiba-tiba jalannya latihan.

Naruto sama sekali tak berniat menggubrisnya, dia menegak habis isi botol _mineral water_ miliknya. Sementara Kiba dan Shikamaru mendekatinya.

"_What's up_?" tanya Shikamaru.

"_Nothing_," jawab Naruto malas.

"_Nothing_?" pekik Kiba tak sabar. "Lo keliatan ancur kayak gini dan lo bilang _nothing wrong with you_? _Such a bad liar_."

_**You are a very pathetic liar**_

"_Could you SHUT UP_?" Naruto tiba-tiba naik emosinya, ketika mengingat kalimat yang Kiba lontarkan hampir mirip dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan tadi pagi. Namun tiba-tiba Ia sadar bahwa emosinya tak beralasan.

"Hey, sabar bro! _No offense_," ucap Kiba menenangkan Si kepala duren.

Naruto cepat-cepat sadar bahwa emosinya pada Kiba tadi tak beralasan, "Sori, Kib. Gue cuma.., ckk~"

"Lo cuma apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, kemudian dia memberi cengiran lebar khas dirinya pada kedua partnernya "Gue cuma lagi banyak masalah aja. Tapi, ya sebodo amatlah. Gak usah dipikirin! Hehehe,"

Kiba dan Shikamaru saling bertukar pandangan, kelihatannya kedua pemuda itu sangat tidak puas dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

"Ini tentang Sakura sama Sasuke kan? Gue denger dari Temari kalo lo berantem sama Sasuke tadi pagi." ucap Shikamaru menyebutkan nama Kakak kelas gebetannya sambil menautkan kedua alisnya, nampak prihatin pada Naruto.

Naruto nampak terkejut, namun dia langsung tersenyum simpul untuk menyembu-nyikannya. "Halaah, cuma berantem biasa kok." Ujar Naruto sok tenang. "Lo denger dari Temari? Ciyee, udah sampe mana hubungan lo niiihh?"

"Nggak usah ngalihin pembicaraan deh, Nar." Ungkap Shikamaru tegas, walaupun ada sedikit rona merah pada pipinya.

"Lo ada masalah apa sama Sasuke?" tanya Kiba akhirnya. "Apa dia tau lo suka sama Sakura?"

"Ya gitu deh," Naruto ngangguk pelan, bibirnya berusaha tetap menampilkan senyum tipis yang mati-matian dia pertahankan. "Ah, udahlah! Sepele kok. Ayo main lagi, kayaknya _coach _udah manggil tuh!"

Benar saja, _coach_ meniup peluitnya pertanda bahwa latihan akan dimulai lagi.

'_Saved by the bell_' pikir Naruto sambil menghambur seakan dirinya sangat bersemangat pada sang _coach_, diikuti Kiba dan Shikamaru yang malas karena adanya jawaban yang tetap tak memuaskan.

Tak sengaja sudut mata biru safir Naruto menangkap dua sosok di koridor panjang KIS yang merupakan akses ke parkiran barat. Keduanya sosok tersebut, mereka sangat dikenal Naruto. _Dark blue and Pink_, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke nampak mega-giga-bahagia karena dapat menggandeng tangan sang pujaan hati disebelahnya mesra. Sakura nampak tenang, nggak berisik kayak biasanya. Bibir ber lip gloss nya hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, namun tetap menggoda.

Naruto menghela napas sambil menatap nanar Sakura yang ada dalam genggaman Sasuke. Setiap helaan napas terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi pemuda jabrik kuning itu, tapi toh ini memang kenyataannya,

Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka.

Tangan Sakura digenggam erat oleh Sasuke, sangat erat seakan sang penggenggam tersebut tak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetikpun. Sakura melirik pada sosok disebelahnya. Tinggi, berkulit putih, tampan, super kaya, dengan otak yang encer. Sungguh sosok yang sempurna bagi seluruh wanita. Entah kenapa, hati Sakura tak pernah benar-benar mengakuinya. Walaupun memang itulah kenyataanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nggak," jawab Sakura melempar senyum. "_I just realize, you're kinda cute_."

Sasuke tertawa manis "Baru sadar?"

Sakura mengangguk sekilas, sambil terus tersenyum. Membuat Sasuke makin bahagia.

"Aku bahagia banget, Ra." Ucap Sasuke. "Hebat banget rasanya, _we are a real life couple_."

Sekali lagi, Sakura tersenyum. Dia bahagia, hanya dengan melihat sahabat seumur hidupnya ini bahagia. Ups, bukan sahabat lagi ya? Tapi sudahlah, Sakura pun masih belum sepenuhnya percaya mereka beneran berpacaran.

"_Are you happy_?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Of course, i do_." Jawab Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, melirik _soccer field _KIS yang dipenuhi oleh anak klub itu sendiri.

'_Sepertinya latihan itu baru aja dimulai kembali_' pikir Sakura. Mata zamrud nya menyapu lapangan, seakan mencari sesuatu. Mata nya terhenti pada suatu sosok. Memiliki tinggi yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke, kulit sawo matang, _looks uncredibly_ _cute_ dengan rambut _messy_ jabrik nya yang bewarna kuning, kaos tipis seragam _soccer club_ KIS nggak mampu menyembunyikan guratan tubuh atletis pemiliknya yang selalu sukses bikin hormon esterogen para wanita naik turun.

Sosok yang bagus itu memang masih belum apa apa dibanding sang Tuan Muda Uchiha, apalagi soal ketampanan, kekayaan, dan kepintaran.

Namun entah kenapa, sosok itulah yang dipilih sepasang mata zamrud sebagai pemandangan dominan.

Ajaib, sosok itu ternyata sudah menatap Sakura sejak tadi.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, seketika dia merasa risih karena sosok tersebut menatapnya ketika tangannya digenggam erat oleh Sasuke. Entah kenapa, hatinya merasa malu.

Sosok itu menyorot kan suatu pandangan yang tak dapat ditebak. Tapi kemudian sosok tersebut berlalu, mengikuti kembali game yang telah dimainkan terlebih dahulu oleh teman-teman seteam nya.

Hati Sakura menjadi sesak dengan hal-hal yang nggak dia mengerti, namun dia tetap mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Semua itu terjadi begitu cepat, hanya dalam hitungan detik. Sepasang mata hijau zamrud dan biru safir beradu, saling mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal misterius, kemudian pemiliknya memutuskan kembali pada realita masing-masing.

Padahal, jika keempat bola mata itu boleh jujur, mereka lebih bahagia saling bertatapan begitu terus.

Selamanya.

_**Grand Konoha, 18.05**_

Sakura baru saja keluar dari gerai Elizabeth and James, setelah keluar dari Louis Vuitton 20 menit yang lalu, dan keluar dari Marks&Spencer sejam yang lalu. Hasil dari 3 toko itu tetep sama : 0 goodie bags!

Yang benar saja, ini gak pernah terjadi dalam sejarah kehidupan Sakura. Dia muter-muterin ketiga gerai dari brand faforitnya dan nggak ada satu barang pun yang membuatnya tertarik. _Huellow_, kita sedang di dalam fashion paradise gitu loh.

'_What the heck happen with me_?' pikirnya kesal. Hari ini hari yang melelahkan baginya, banyak hal yang terjadi sampai membuat kepalanya pening. Dia pikir dengan mengunjungi tempat shopping faforitnya, _mood_ nya bakal ikutan membaik, ternyata enggak.

Hatinya masih saja diliputi rasa gundah, apakah yang telah dia putuskan tadi benar?

**FLASHBACK : ON**

"Gue bilang tunggu kan, Sas!" Sakura menahan lengan kiri Sasuke. Kakinya sedikit terasa sakit habis berlari-lari dengan Manolo Blahnik 10cm nya. "Lo selalu gitu, nggak mau dengerin orang ngomong sampe selesai."

Sasuke tiba-tiba berbalik memeluk Sakura. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lega, mata onyx nya menyorotkan rasa syukur teramat sangat. "Makasih, Ra."

"Sasu...ke?" Sakura nampak begitu bingung, tangannya masih ragu antara akan mem-balas pelukan Sasuke atau tidak.

"Makasih, Ra." Ulang Sasuke lagi. "Gue bener-bener takut kalo lo nggak akan ngejar gue, tapi ternyata lo emang milih gue. Makasih."

Ragu, toh akhirnya sang gadis tetap membalas pelukkan Sasuke.

"Gue akan ngebahagiain lo," lanjut Sasuke. "_I will do everything for you_, Ra. _I love you,_"

Sakura tersentuh dengan ucapan Sasuke, wajahnya memerah bukan main. Sejurus kemudian, Sasuke melepas dekapannya, sepasang onyx bertemu dengan sepasang zamrud.

"_Would you be mine_?"

Sakura menatap lekat-lekat sepasang onyx itu, tak ada keraguan. Murni dan pasti. Itukah cinta Sasuke untuknya?

Tangan Sakura terulur menyentuh wajah porselen Sasuke, sementara tangan Sasuke ganti menyelimuti tangan Sakura di wajahnya.

"_Do you love me, _Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. "_Do you __**really**__ love me_?"

"_I do, really do_." Jawab Sasuke memejamkan matanya, merasakan sentuhan sang gadis di pipinya.

"_Okay_," bibir merah Sakura tersenyum kecil. "_I'm yours_."

Sasuke tak mungkin lebih bahagia dari ini, lengannya langsung mendekap erat tubuh mungil Sakura.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, sepasang mata biru safir mengawasinya dalam keperihan hati yang teramat sangat.

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

"Ck, kita masih belom selese juga nih?" tanya Sasuke kesal sambil sibuk dengan E72 nya. _Push email_ nya sibuk dengan berbagai pesan baru, semuanya didominasi oleh pesan dari sang ayah yang memintanya terus dan terus mempelajari laporan keuangan Uchiha corp.

Sakura manyun parah, baru kali ini dia merasa eneg dengan shopping time nya.

Semua _fashion stuff_ _ϋberexpensive_ itu kelihatan biasa dan monoton banget di mata zamrudnya. _Dunno why_. Padahal _tulip skirt_ di Marks&Spencer tadi _hawtie_ banget, tapi dia nggak merasa pengen memilikinya.

"Kita udah dua jam di sini, masih belom dapet yang kamu suka?" ujar Sasuke sambil tetap mengetik pada E72 nya.

"Oke, oke. _Dinner then_," Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke ke eskalator atas, mencari gerai Sushi House faforit nya. Sasuke emang nggak pernah asyik diajak shoping. Jujur, dia malah merindukan Naruto saat begini.

'_Ck, migawd_! _Kenapa mesti mikirin dia lagi sih_?' inner Sakura kesal.

Dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju Sushi House. Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya.

Tapi, rupanya Kami-sama sedang ingin mengujinya,

Baru saja dia duduk di kursi nyaman milik Sushi House. Dia terperanjat menatap gerai yang berada di depan restoran ini persis.

Topman.

Baru saja kemarin dia memasuki gerai itu dengan perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap. Namun hari ini, menatapnya saja sudah bikin hati sakit.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

"Kita mampir sini bentar ya?" ujar Sakura bersemangat menarik-narik lengan shirt KIS _daily uniform_ yang ditekuk asal oleh pemiliknya. Tapi sih, yang jelas, pemuda jabrik kuning ini jadi kelihatan _stunning_ banget dengan shirt KIS nya yang ditekuk asal pada kedua lengan dan dikeluarkan pada bagian bawahnya. Kesannya _messy,_ _also extremely cutie_.

"Aduhhh, Ra. Udah kemaleman nih," ujar Si Pemuda Jabrik kepayahan, kedua tangannya sibuk menenteng 6 goodie bag besar dari berbagai merk yang super mahal itu. "Lagian segini banyak masih belom cukup?"

"_That's mine_, Nar." Ucap Sakura. "_I'm gonna buy you something, c'monnn!"_

"Nggak usah lah," wajah Naruto mengernyit. Bukannya apa-apa, dia juga bukannya buta merk, Topman adalah salah satu brand mahal yang ditujukan pada cowok-cowok yang super trendy—_which is rich too_.

"Aku yang beliin kok, ayo dong!" Sakura semakin menarik lengan Naruto. Walhasil, si pemuda nggak bisa mengelak lagi. Akhirnya tubuhnya bagaikan _manequin_ yang dipakaikan Sakura berbagai jenis pakaian, mulai dari _jeans, shirt,T-shirt, polo shirt,_ sampai _coat_.

Sakura mematut Naruto tanpa berkedip selama beberapa detik setelah sang pemuda keluar dari _fitting room_ untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ra?" panggil Naruto bingung ketika Sakura tak berhenti menatapnya. "Sakura? _am i weird_?"

"_N-no_," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tak percaya. "Lo keren banget, Nar!"

Sang gadis terpekik tak percaya, "_Cute, cute_! Aww, gue emang nggak pernah gagal ngebuat penampilan orang jadi lebih keren!" ucap Sakura bangga. Naruto nampak tersipu malu disebut _cute_. "Foto ya, Naaaar!

Si _Pinky_ mengeluakan camcorder yang (lagi-lagi) bewarna _shocking pink_ dari tas nya, dia mulai berfoto-foto dalam berbagai gaya bersama 'hasil eksperimennya' itu.

Kunjungan ke Topman belum pernah membuat dirinya sebahagia itu sebelumnya.

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

"_Take me home_, Sas." Pinta Sakura lirih. Sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari gerai itu.

"Lho? Udahan?" Sasuke menjadi bingung dengan kelakuan kekasihnya, baru saja Sakura menariknya ke restoran ini, kemudian dia minta dibawa pulang. "Katanya _dinner_?"

"_Change my mind, kay_?" balas Sakura kesal. "_Drive me home, or i'll go myself_."

"Iya, iya." Ucap Sasuke. "..galak banget," lanjutnya sambil memperlirih ucapannya.

"Tadi ngomong apa?" tanya Sakura tajam. "Gue galak?"

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab singkat, membuat Sakura langsung manyun.

"Tega. Gitu kamu, nggak sayang? Ya udah." Ujar Sakura merajuk dengan maksud bercanda.

"Ya nggak gitu dong, ay." Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Ngambekan,"

"Katanya seneng kalo aku ngambek," Sakura masih merajuk.

"Tapi lebih seneng kalo kamu senyuuumm!" Sasuke menarik (atau mencubit) kedua pipi Sakura pelan, yang otomatis memaksa bibir Sakura membentuk sudut senyum.

"Apaan sih..!" Sakura kemudian tertawa lalu merangkul lengan kanan Sasuke. Membuat seluruh pengunjung wanita Grand Indonesia tersenyum miris, sial sekali lelaki setampan Sasuke itu sudah ada yang punya.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Yang dipanggil pun langsung menengok ke belakang.

"Kak Temari?" Sakura balas memanggil senior sekaligus teman satu ekskul renang di KIS. Sakura melirik ke sebelahnya, hmm, seseorang dengan tampang familiar yang sempat diperkenalkan Naruto tempo hari kepadanya, Shikamaru.

"Berdua aja, kak?" tanya Sakura penasaran sekaligus geli. Cowok super pemalas seperti Shikamaru bisa nggebet cewek bintang klub renang, kakak kelas pula.

"Hehe, iya nih. Katanya anak klub _soccer_ butuh sepatu bola baru, makanya aku nemenin dia," jawab Temari.

"Eh, enggak ya. Aku kan cuma bilang mau cari sepatu, kamu kan yang kepengen ikut?" sanggah Shikamaru cepat.

"Ye, tadi yang sms pertama ngajak siapa coba? Kamu kan!" Temari pun manyun.

"Ah, terserah deh." Shikamaru menyerah, sementara Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Kalian juga berdua aja? Naruto man-AWWW!" Shikamaru mengaduh kesakitan karena sikutan Temari pada pinggangnya.

"Apaan sih, Ri?" Shikamaru berbisik pelan. Sementara Temari menatap Shikamaru, memberi tanda agar Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya.

"Err, itu.., Naruto.." Sakura menjawab ragu.

"Naruto nggak ikut," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh gitu, hm," ujar Temari nggak enak. Dia sendiri kan mengetahui bahwa Naruto sedang mempunyai masalah dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. "Ng, denger-denger kalian jadian ya? _Congratz._"

"Makasih ya kak," Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Kalian jadian? Oh, pantes aja Naruto nggak ikut ya," ujar Shikamaru sinis.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya nggak suka, "Kenapa lo? Nggak suka?"

"Biasa aja," balas Shikamaru mempertahankan nada sinisnya. "Kasian ya Naruto,"

"Shika, apaan sih?" bentak Temari. "Err, kayaknya kita mesti cabut deh, duluan ya."

Temari langsung menarik Shikamaru, mereka beranjak pergi.

"Bilangin ama temen lo," ucap Sasuke menghentikan langkah Shikamaru dan Temari. "Kalo nggak mau jatuh terlalu keras, nggak usah berharap yang terlalu tinggi."

Shikamaru berbalik, menatap Sasuke tajam. "Maksud lo apa?"

"_Just tell him_," Sasuke menyeringai sinis. "Gue pengen tahu jawabannya."

Shikamaru mengepalkan tangannya, sepertinya dia sudah siap untuk menonjok muka menyebalkan tuan muda Uchiha ini.

"Sabar, Shika." Temari masih mencengkram lengan Shikamaru kuat.

"Tambahin, gue nggak butuh pengkhianat." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Brengsek!" ujar Shikamaru.

"Sasuke cukup!" Sakura mengehentikan segera, sebelum terjadi perkelahian di tengah mall elite ini. "Mm, maaf ya, Shika, Kak Tema, Kita duluan ya,"

Sakura langsung menarik Sasuke pergi cepat-cepat, mereka langsung melintasi parkiran dengan cepat, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke, kemudian langsung meninggalkan Mall tersebut.

Suasana di mobil mewah itu lebih banyak diam, mereka sudah separuh jalan ketika Sakura pertama kali memecah kesunyian. "_You're too wicked_." Ujarnya. "Itu jahat banget, Sas."

"Aku cuma mau bikin Naruto sadar," ucap Sasuke. "Aku pengen dia nggak usah berharap lagi soal kamu,"

"Tapi nggak perlu kayak gitu kan?" ujar Sakura sebal. "Itu.., jahat banget."

"Nggak perlu mikirin soal dia lagi," Sasuke berkata pelan namun menghakimi. Nada bicara seperti ini sangat dikenali Sakura sebagai tanda untuk diam.

**SAKURA POV**

_**Haruno's Mansion**_

"Makasih ya, Sas. Udah nganterin aku pulang." Ujarku sambil membuka pintu rumah a.k.a istana ini. Sasuke hanya tersenyum manis—salah satu jenis senyuman yang nggak pernah dia umbar selama ini!― sembari menangguk.

"Nggak diajak masuk nih aku?" rajuk Sasuke.

"Ngg, emang kamu mau main?" tanyaku sangkin _desperate_ nya gak bisa cari alasan lain. Haduuh, aku bener-bener capek ya sama sikap Sasuke yang TERNYATA bisa berubah 180 ̊ gini kalo udah dipacarin. Nggak nyangka sih dia jadi romantis, tapi kan nggak usah lebay gitu?

"Nggak kok, langsungan aja ya," Si cowok Uchiha ini mengelus rambut pink ku lembut, tiba-tiba aja hati ku kayak baru di guyur air hangat, nyaman banget. "Besok jam berapa?"

"Apanya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Mau dijemput jam berapa?" tegasnya.

"O-ohh, kayaknya mobil ku udah selesai di servis deh, aku bisa berangkat sendiri," tolakku halus.

"Nggak apa, aku aja yang nganter kamu besok. Jam berapa?"

"Ng, tapii..,"

"Ayolah, aku janji gak akan ngebut deh!" Sasuke menautkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dan menunjukkannya kepadaku, membuat simbol janji. Mukanya yang memohon gitu lucu banget! Bikin aku menahan tawa. "Boleh ya? Udah sama gue aja ya!"

"Hmpf, oke deh." Jawabku menyerah, gak tahan dengan muka melas nya. "7 _o'clock as usual_. Tapii..,"

"Tapi apa?" tanyanya semangat.

"Telat 5 menit aku tinggal!"

"Beres! Pokoknya aku nggak akan telat," ucapnya dengan gaya hormat, bikin aku cekikikan sendiri. "Aku pulang dulu ya, ay. Dan, emm..,"

Sasuke nampak malu-malu melanjutkannya, aku bisa menangkap dari rona wajahnya yang memerah.

"'Emm' apa?"

Sasuke langsung mengecup dahiku. "Aku bahagia banget hari ini. Makasih ya." Ucapnya lembut. "_Good night, princess_."

Dia mengeceup punggung telapak tangan ku bak pangeran, kemudian buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukannya pulang. Tanpa dilihat dua kali, aku sudah sadar bahwa dia sedang _blushing _berat.

Mau nggak mau, aku juga dapat merasakan ujung-ujung bibirku terangkat.

Sepertinya pilihanku sudah cukup tepat, benarkan?

**NORMAL POV**

_**Uzumaki's House**_

TOK! TOK!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah kediaman Uzumaki itu.

'_siapa sih bertamu malem-malem_?' umpat Naruto kesal.

"Naruto! Bukain pintunya!" teriak Opa dari bawah, membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

"Iyaa, bentar!" Si Jabrik kuning memalingkan muka dari layar desktop-nya, baru saja Ia mengerjakan tugas kelompok Indonesian Studies nya dan Sakura. Yah, sial benar memang. Hubungan sedang tidak baik begini, mereka malah mendapat tugas Indonesian Studies sekelompok.

Dia memang satu _homeroom_ _class_ dengan Sakura pada pelajaran ini, dan jam pelajaran ini pula lah satu-satu nya pelajaran yang membiarkan mereka berdua satu kelas tanpa ada Sasuke—karena Sasuke mendapat jatah kelas biologi― ini lah yang membuat Naruto jadi menyukai jam pelajaran itu, tapi tidak lagi.

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya, dia mendapati Shikamaru dan Temari di sana. "Lho, ada apa nih pada kesini?"

Temari tersenyum pada Naruto, "Mm-malem Nar,"

"Malem Kak," jawab Naruto. "Ayo deh, masuk dulu,"

"Disini aja, gue cuma mau ngomong sedikit sama lo," jawab Shikamaru cepat, membuat Temari panik. Malam ini sudah cukup menegangkan baginya, tolong lah, jangan bikin suasana makin tegang.

"Lupain Sakura, dan nggak usah lagi lo anggep si banci Uchiha itu sahabat lo!" tegas Shikamaru _to the point_, kemudian menjelaskan segala yang terjadi di Grand Konoha tadi.

Raut wajah Naruto berubah keras, dia seperti hendak marah. Tapi emosi nya Ia tahan.

"Udahlah, Nar. Lo cuma nyakitin diri lo sendiri kalo gini." Shikamaru mengakhiri penjelasannya.

".. gue nggak mungkin ngelupain Sakura," ujar Naruto. "Dan Sasuke adalah sahabat gue..,"

"Nar!" bentak Shikamaru tak percaya, tapi langsung dihentikan oleh Temari. "Lo udah gila ya? Lo masih bisa nganggep si banci Uchiha itu sahabat? Apa yang kayak gitu yang namanya sahabat?"

"Shika!" bentak Temari menyetop kelakuan temperamen gebetannya ini.

"Gue berterimakasih karena lo udah peduli sama gue, Shika." Jawab Naruto kalem. "Tapi, gue percaya, Sasuke bukan orang yang kayak gitu. Dia cuma kemakan emosi aja,"

"Terserah lo deh, yang jelas gue udah peringatin lo!" Shikamaru melangkahkan kaki sambil menarik lengan Temari.

"_Be wise_," bisik Temari pada Naruto sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam Honda Jazz milik Shikamaru itu.

Naruto hanya menatap kepergian kedua temannya. Masih mencoba meresapi apa yang telah dikatakan Shikamaru tadi.

Si kepala duren masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya, dia mendapati sang Opa sedang menikmati acara teve faforitnya sembari menyesap teh hangat.

"Opa..," panggil Naruto.

"Ya?" sang Opa kemudian berpaling menatap sang cucu.

"Aku.., udah mutusin jawabannya." Lanjut Naruto.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Aku mutusin untuk ikut."

**TBC**

* * *

naah, segityu dulu yaa! mwihihi,

akhir kata, **REVIEW!**

**edited : 11.10.10 at 13:11 for some warning needs and alays removing.**

**please still give review / flame / advice.**

v

v

v


	5. Chapter 5

**standard warning applied. extremely OOC & typos. Alternate Universe.**

** oh-so-bad story. my very first fanfiction.**

**ENJOY ! :)**

* * *

**The Lovers One**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010**

**Pairing : NaruSakuSasu**

**

* * *

**

Inspiration by

**- Book : Glam Girls The Series**

**- Song : Michael Jackson – You're Not Alone**

**

* * *

.  
**

**CHAPTER 5 : THE TRUTH BEHIND THE LIE HEARTED**

**.  
**

_**[07.20]**_

Sakura melintasi koridor panjang KIS menuju _student's locker room_ dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Dia telah menunggu Sasuke menjemputnya pagi ini, tapi dia tak mendapati Mr. Uchiha itu datang tepat waktu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ke sekolah di antar supir pribadinya. Ternyata pacar barunya kali ini juga nggak bisa melawan tabiat cowok, _rubber time_! Bah!

'_Pokoknya dia udah janji nggak akan telat_! _Dia telat 5 menit, gue tinggal_!' gerutu Sakura kesal seraya mencocokan kode loker nya, kemudian membukanya.

Tiba-tiba si _pinkish_ tertegun oleh sekeping CD yang terselip di lokernya. Sang pengirim nampaknya tak mencantumkan namanya. Hanya ada tulisan tangan yang sebenarnya tak terlalu familiar dimatanya, tapi dia merasa seperti pernah melihat tulisan macam itu.

_Lagu ini selalu ngingetin gue sama lo,_

_Guess if i could write a song, it would sound like this_.

**SAKURA POV**

Aku penasaran dengan isi CD yang kini ku genggam, aku langsung menuju ruang kelas pertamaku yang memang belum memulai sesi pelajarannya. _Whatsoever _dengan sesi _googling self _ di KIS café hari ini, aku udah keburu penasaran banget sama isi CD ini.

Segera aku membuka Vaio _shocking pink_, menancapkan headphone lalu memasukkan CD kedalamnya. Ku naikkan volume di laptop ini sampai hampir mencapai angka 100. Kemudian kudengarkan CD itu sambil menutup mata.

**[PLAY]**

kuakui ku sangat sangat menginginkanmu

tapi kini ku sadar ku diantara kalian

aku tak mengerti

ini semua harus terjadi

...

kuakui ku sangat sangat mengharapkanmu

tapi kini ku sadar ku tak akan bisa

aku tak mengerti

ini semua harus terjadi

...

lupakan aku kembali padanya

aku bukan siapa- siapa untukmu

kucintaimu tak berarti bahwa

ku harus memilikimu slamanya

...

kuakui ku sangat sangat menginginkanmu

tapi kini ku sadar ku diantara kalian

aku tak mengerti

ini semua harus terjadi

...

lupakan aku kembali padanya

aku bukan siapa- siapa untukmu

kucintaimu tak berarti bahwa

ku harus memilikimu slamanya

...

oo... aku tak mengerti

ini semua harus terjadi

...

lupakan aku kembali padanya

aku bukan siapa- siapa untukmu

kucintaimu tak berarti bahwa

ku harus memilikimu slamanya

...  
lupakan aku kembali padanya

aku bukan siapa- siapa untukmu

kucintaimu tak berarti bahwa

ku harus memilikimu slamanya

Sebuah lagu lama dari band d'Masiv yang berjudul "Di Antara Kalian"

_Windows Media Player_ kembali me-_replay_ otomatis lagu yang tak kuhentikan ini. Telingaku masih menyampaikan ke otakku lagu _mellow_ ini. Alunan musiknya terdengar begitu lembut di telingga, tapi sangat menusuk dihati. Perasaan ini benar-benar aneh, dan tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Sakit dan sesak.

Bahkan ditengah oksigen yang melimpah seperti ini, rasanya aku susah menarik nafas sangkin sakitnya.

_..kuakui ku sangat sangat menginginkanmu.._

_..tapi kini ku sadar ku diantara kalian.._

"Amatir!" ujarku menutup program _Windows Media Player_ itu, lalu mencabut head-phone ku kasar. Sejurus kemudian, aku menutup laptopku dengan kasar pula.

Ya, pengirimnya benar-benar amatiran! Lagu ini memang salah satu lagu yang sejak dulu kusukai. Aku hapal liriknya, hingga aku dapat meresapi lagu ini dengan baik. Aku juga tahu benar hanya dua orang yang tahu kesukaanku pada lagu ini.

Sang pengirim memang tak perlu repot-repot mencantumkan namanya, pikiranku sudah tertuju pada suatu sosok yang selalu berwajah cerah, secerah warna kuning rambutnya. Sosok yang selalu tersenyum lebar padaku, melontarkan _joke-joke_ garing gak jelas ketika aku bosan. Sosok yang selalu menatapku walaupun aku tak pernah menatapnya.

"Bodoh..," bisikku lirih sambil membayangkan wajahnya. Tapi hanya dengan membayangkan wajahnya saja, seketika mataku terasa panas. Air-air bening mengalir dari kedua mataku, tak dapat lagi kubendung.

Padahal, aku tak pernah merasa mencintainya.

Tapi kenapa dada ini terasa begitu sesak, _Kami-sama_?

**NORMAL POV**

"Kalian liat Naruto nggak?" tanya Sakura ketika mendapati Shikamaru dan Kiba di tempat nongkrong biasa anak _soccer club_, di mana lagi selain KIS _soccer club room_ yang berada tak jauh dari KIS _soccer field_ itu. Sakura masih menata nafas nya yang naik turun akibat berlarian ke berbagai penjuru KIS dari tadi. Dia tidak peduli walaupun kelas _Pyshical Education_—yang selalu diadakan 1 jam lebih awal daripada jam masuk sekolah― sudah dimulai.

"Naruto? Dia kayaknya belom dateng deh," jawab Kiba. "Gue belom liat itu bocah dari pagi."

Sakura mendesah lelah, "Oh gitu..,"

"Gue liat dia tadi, tapi dia langsung cabut lagi." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap Sakura dingin. "Kenapa lo? Tumben banget nyariin dia,"

"Jadi.. dia bolos?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Naruto bukanlah seorang siswa teladan yang cerdas di setiap pelajaran, tapi membolos itu jelas bukanlah tabiatnya. Sakura tahu benar itu.

"Iya," jawab Shikamaru. "Mungkin gara-gara lo kali ya? _Loser _abis tuh sih, Naruto"

Shikamaru tertawa parau mengejek, kontan membuat Sakura naik darah. "Apa maksud lo gara-gara gue? Dan lo nggak berhak ya ngata-ngatain orang _loser_ seenak jidat lo!"

"Jangan setengah-setengah deh lo kalo emang mau merhatiin orang!" Shikamaru bangkit dari tempat duduknya kesal. Kemudian si kepala nanas pun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan suasana disana nggak enak begitu saja.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti, apakah salahnya kalau Naruto mencintainya? Apakah salahnya kalau dia belum menetapkan hatinya? Entah kenapa pula isak tangisnya kembali pecah kala itu juga.

"Wah, Kiba iniiiii!" celetuk seseorang.

"Waduuuh! Abis lo, Kib! Di sate ama Sasuke ntar, baru rasa lo!"

"Wii, cewek cakep-cakep dibikin nangis!"

Seketika pula anak-anak _soccer club_ gaduh melihat Sakura sedang tersedu-sedu, menyalahkan Kiba. Terang saja si jabrik _brunette_ itu panik.

"WOY! Apaan sih? Bukan gue tau!" Kiba berusaha membela diri. "Engg, aduh, Ra, jangan nangis disini dong..,"

"S-sori," jawab Sakura singkat, sambil berusaha menghilangkan jejak-jejak tangis di wajahnya. "Mm-makasih ya, Kib."

Sakura bersiap melangkah pergi ketika Kiba tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Eh, iya Ra! Kalo lo emang mau ketemu Naruto, lo bisa nunggu jam latihan anak _soccer_ ntar sore. Gue yakin dia nggak akan bolos latian kok."

Mata Sakura menatap Kiba senang. "Bilangin sama dia ya, ada hal yang mau gue bicarain! Gue pasti dateng sore ini!"

Kiba mengangguk pasti, kemudian Sakura kembali berterima kasih kepada Kiba, dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

Hampir seluruh penjuru KIS sudah cukup sepi ketika sang pemilik hari bersarang ke arah barat. Namun keadaan sungguh berbeda di KIS _soccer field_, seluruh _soccer team_ KIS sedang berkumpul untuk _briefing_ ditengah lapangan super panas itu.

Dari kursi panjang penonton milik _soccer field _itu, sepasang mata zamrud mengawasi jalannya _briefing_ tersebut dibalik _oversized sunnies_ dari brand Fendi yang masih nongol di jajaran _new arrival_ di berbagai optik. Tangan kirinya sibuk mengipas dirinya sendiri dengan buku catatan sekolah, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memegang dan menyemprotkan _super sunscreen spray_ berulang-ulang ke daerah wajah dan lehernya.

'_Serius deh, ini udah jam 4 sore kan_? _Kenapa matahari nya masih seterik ini sih_?" nona muda Haruno ini mengeluh dalam hatinya. Memang sih dia lagi getol-getol nya _tanning_ di pantai ataupun salon, tapi _tanning_ dengan sinar matahari terik langsung gini? Ini sih namanya _social suicide_! Huellow, apa kata blog sampah tempo hari itu kalo mendapati Haruno-heiress ini _sunburning_ di tengah lapangan KIS begini?

Dia sudah menunggu lima belas menit di situ, namun yang dicari tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dan juga, hey, bukankah yang biasanya memimpin dan melatih anak _soccer club _itu _coach_ Ebisu? Yang ditengah lapangan itu kan _coach _Genma, _coach _nya anak basket!

BRAK!

Seketika pandangan Sakura beralih menatap sumber suara, seseorang menjeplakkan pintu _soccer club room—_yang memang tidak jauh dari _soccer field_―keras, ternyata disanalah _coach _Ebisu dan... Naruto!

"Kamu tidak bisa seenaknya begitu!" bentak _coach _Ebisu. "Kamu itu pemain andalan, Naruto! Saya tidak mungkin gampang mencari pengganti kamu begitu saja!"

"Maaf _coach_, saya betul-betul tidak bisa." Ucap Naruto berusaha menegaskan. "Saya akan keluar dari klub ini, bahkan sebelum pertandingan babak pertama dimulai."

"Pertandingan ini sangat penting bagi klub kita! Kamu tidak bisa seenaknya keluar dari klub dan bilang tidak mungkin mengikuti pertandingan!"

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Naruto. "Keputusan saya sudah bulat, saya akan meninggalkan klub sepak bola."

"Pokoknya saya tidak bisa menerima alasan apapun!" ujar _coach _Ebisu dengan nada tinggi. "Kamu harus tetap berada dalam tim saat pertandingan berlangsung!"

_Coach_ Ebisu kemudian melangkah pergi ke arah tengah lapangan, tempat dimana murid-murid nya sedang berbaris dipimpin _coach _Genma. Setelah berterima kasih pada penggantinya itu, _coach _berkacamata hitam itu langsung mengambil alih komando, berkata suatu hal dengan nada marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk salah satu muridnya yang masih berdiri mematung [baca : Naruto]. Kemudian dia menyuruh seluruh anak didik nya yang berbaris ini lari mengelilingi lapangan.

Para anggota team yang berlari menatap Naruto dengan _deathglare_ dan tatapan tak percaya, ternyata sang pemain andalan akan meninggalkan klub mereka, ditengah keadaan genting begini! Sungguh keterlaluan!

Yang ditatap hanya menghela nafas berat, kemudian berbalik badan, segera bersiap melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan _soccer field_ itu.

"Naruto!" suara seorang gadis memanggilnya. Kontan membuat si jabrik itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut pink berlari kearahnya. "Apa yang terjadi, Nar? Kenapa si _coach _itu marahin lo?"

Naruto menatap gadis pujaannya yang sedang mengatur nafas. Jarak antara kursi panjang jajaran atas, tempat Sakura duduk tadi, dengan tempatnya berdiri cukup jauh memang, apalagi dengan sepatu _angkle boots_ tinggi yang dikenakan gadis itu, pasti cukup membuat kaki sang gadis pegal. "Kaki lo nggak kenapa-napa, Ra? Lari-lari gitu pake sepatu tinggi."

Sakura tersipu senang mendengarnya, pemuda ini sangat perhatian padanya. Sasuke saja tak peduli ketika Ia mengejarnya lari-lari mengenakan _High heels_ 10 centi kemarin. Pemuda ini memang, ehm, berbeda. "J-jangan ngalihin pembicaraan!" tegas Sakura. "Ada apa? Ada masalah apa?"

Naruto mengulas senyum lelah sambil menggeleng pelan. "Nggak ada apa-apa, cuma masalah kecil."

"Tapi, Nar..—!"

"Lo kok belom pulang, Ra? Nungguin Sasuke lagi?"

"Naruto, udah gue bilang jangan ngalihin pembicaraan!" Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, mata zamrud nya menatap serius mata safir itu. "Apa yang terjadi, Nar? Cerita!"

Naruto bimbang sejenak, tapi kemudian mengalah. "Jangan ngomong disini ya, kita cari tempat lain aja." Ajak Naruto melangkah pergi.

Sakura menghela napas, kemudian mengekor dibalik tubuh tegap sahabat (mantan sahabat (?)) nya itu. Sekilas dia menatap telapak tangan kekar yang bergelantung bebas dari kedua lengan Naruto. Entah setan apa yang membisikkinya, namun hatinya kini begitu ingin merengkuh tangan hampa itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

Jemari lentik Sakura perlahan berusaha meraih telapak tangan dihadapannya. Baru saja jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya meraba ke dinding telapak tangan itu, tiba-tiba lengan Naruto terangkat kaget dengan perlakuan Sakura tadi.

Langkah mereka terhenti sejenak, Sakura kemudian menarik kembali tangannya, kemudian membuang muka nya yang sudah memerah, seakan ingin menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Matanya sedih dan panas, menahan tangis. Dia sudah benar-benar ditampik kali ini.

Naruto merasa tidak enak dengan perlakuannya tadi, memang biasanya mereka jalan berdua bergandengan tangan. Tapi itu tidak mungkin ini dilakukannya lagi. Sakura milik sahabatnya, dan dia berusaha menghargai itu. Naruto menggeleng pening, sudahlah! Persetan dengan segala norma, dia hanya tak ingin melihat gadis yang Ia cintai ini menangis!

"Ayo jalan..," tangan kanan Naruto menarik tangan kiri Sakura, kemudian melan-jutkan langkah mereka. Naruto tetap jalan didepan Sakura, sehingga yang bisa ditatap mata zamrud itu hanya semburat kecil merah dari pipi belakang Naruto, tidak seluruh wajah pemuda itu. Tanpa di komando, sudut bibir nya terangkat, hatinya pun ikut menghangat. Pemuda ini sungguh baik, kelewat baik malah.

.

.

Sakura duduk di sofa hijau empuk milik salah satu gerai kedai kopi favoritnya sembari menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Padahal baru saja dia merasakan kejamnya sinar mentari sore yang membara, tapi sekarang langit sudah begitu gelap, bahkan tak ada semburat senja yang menghiasinya. Pastilah hujan sudah tak sabar menanti gi-lirannya untuk tampil.

"Kayaknya mau hujan ya?" Naruto mengernyit kesal pada pemandangan yang sama. Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, pemuda ini tak begitu senang dengan hujan kan?

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pemuda jabrik yang membawa dua gelas karton berisi minuman sambil tersenyum. "Iya nih, nggak nyangka jadi dingin gini."

Naruto meletakkan salah satu gelas di meja depan Sakura. Sementara dia sendiri mendudukkan diri ke sofa dihadapan gadis itu sambil menyeruput minumannya.

Sakura melirik ke arah gelas yang disodorkan Naruto tadi, _green tea latte _rupanya. Sekali lagi, sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Err, itu bener nggak yang gue pesenin?" tanya Naruto menyadari Sakura melirik ke arah gelas yang disodorkannya. "Setau gue, lo suka _green tea_, jadi.."

"Persis seperti yang gue pengenin kok," Sakura tersenyum hangat, lalu menyesap minumannya. _Green tea latte _itu tak hanya menghangatkan kerongkongannya, tapi juga hatinya. Bahkan hanya dalam sekali sesap.

Mau tak mau, bibir Naruto juga mengulum senyum melihat ekspresi gadis diha-dapannya. Seketika pula hatinya berbisik kejam, bukankah sudah bukan waktunya lagi dia terpesona menatap senyum penuh makna gadis ini? Bukankah dia harus membunuh semua perasaannya ini? Sialnya, hatinya yang terdalam sendiri yang mengingkarinya, hatinya jatuh kembali pada pesona sang gadis. Hatinya sendiri sudah terbagi menjadi dua kubu yang justru semakin menyakitinya.

"Jadi, kamu harus cerita," ujar Sakura. "Ada apa?"

Naruto diam sejenak, menarik napas, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Gue.., keluar dari _soccer club_,"

Sakura menatap Naruto tak percaya sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. "Keluar? T-tapi.. nggak mungkin!" Sakura nampak kesulitan merangkai kata, sepertinya gadis itu _shock_ dengan pernyataan Naruto. "Kenapa, Nar? Bukannya lo sendiri udah berusaha keras untuk jadi pemain andalan?"

"Iya, gitulah..," Naruto tersenyum miris. "Tapi gue nggak mungkin bertahan dalam tim jugalah, Ra."

"Kenapa nggak mungkin? Lo itu pemain andalan, lo murid kesayangannya _coach_ di tim, kenapa nggak?" desak Sakura.

"Gue bakal pindah ke New York minggu depan."

CTAR!

Sebuah petir menyambar keras di luar kedai kopi itu, beberapa orang berteriak kaget campur ketakutan, beberapa pula menutup telinga terganggu. Tetapi pemuda kuning dan Gadis pink ini seakan tak terpengaruh, keduanya mematung saling bertatapan.

Sakura tak ingin mempercayai apa yang telah didengarnya tadi, ini pasti bohong! Suara petir pasti telah mengacaukan pendengarannya!

"Bohong..," Sakura menatap Naruto dengan hati kalut. "Lo bohong, lo nggak akan kemana-mana kan?"

Naruto hanya menunduk, kemudian menggeleng perlahan. "Gue bakal nemenin opa menetap disana, Ra. Lo tau, orang yang sudah setua beliau, di usia senjanya pasti pengen kembali ke kota kelahirannya,"

Sakura menutup mulutnya, antara tak percaya dan menahan tangis. Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa begitu kalut, dihantui perasaan yang, jujur, sangat tak mengenakkan hati. "T-tapi, lo gak boleh pergi, Nar. Anak-anak _soccer _masih butuhin lo, gue juga yakin anak KIS juga pasti pengen team _soccer _kita menang. Kita semua butuhin lo," Sakura mencoba berargumen, walaupun dari dasar hati, satu-satunya yang ingin dia ungkap-kan adalah dua kata sederhana : 'jangan pergi'.

"Gue nggak bisa ninggalin Opa." Jawab Naruto singkat, menghancurkan segala asa Sakura. "Gue juga udah mikirin ini semua masak-masak, Ra."

Sakura menggeleng putus asa, apalagi yang harus dia katakan agar pemuda ini membatalkan kepergiannya? Sakura sudah hilang akal untuk berargumen, sementara Naruto sendiri memilih bungkam, terciptalah suasana yang kaku dan hening diantara keduanya.

"Sakura..," Naruto yang pertama memecah kesunyian. "Boleh bertanya?"

"Mm-mau tanya apa?" ujar Sakura terbata-bata, masih sambil menata perasaannya.

"Lo itu, menghalangi gue pergi, demi anak-anak..," Naruto menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "..atau demi diri lo sendiri..?"

Sakura terhentak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, dia sama sekali tak menyangka Naruto akan melontarkan pertanyaan se-klise itu. Kontan saja dia menjawab tergagap, "Gue, emh, gue..,"

"Ah, maaf, Ra. Gak seharusnya gue nanyain yang kayak gitu ya?" Naruto merasa telah begitu lancang menanyakan pertanyaan pribadi seperti itu.

"Nggak, Nar." Jawab Sakura cepat. "Gue yang sama sekali nggak nyadari itu.., gue..,"

Sakura menelan ludah, Naruto masih setia mendengarkan apapun yang akan dikatakan gadis itu.

"Gue udah terima CD dari lo, dan..," ucap Sakura, wajah Naruto kontan memerah, ternyata Sakura telah melihat wujud ke-_desperate_-annya itu. Dia memang telah begitu nekat mengirimi CD itu. "Gue.., sadar satu hal, gue pasti..,"

.

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
Ain't no other man but you._

.

Tiba-tiba saja, ringtone Christina Aguilera yang berjudul Ain't No Other Man berdering dari BlackBerry Sakura. Tanpa perlu melirik ke arah layar, Sakura sudah tau siapa yang mengirim sms ke hapenya, ringtone itu memang khusus diperuntukan bagi satu nomor : Sasuke.

Mata zamrud Sakura menatap langsung kedua mata safir Naruto. Naruto sendiri tahu siapa yang mengirim sms ke hape gadis itu, dia hapal benar untuk siapa ringtone itu diperuntukkan.

"Dilihat dulu, Ra. Siapa tahu penting," ujar Naruto seperti mempersilakan.

Sakura tersenyum tak enak, kemudian menarik keluar BlackBerry nya

**Hey, beb. Gmn, udh slese latian renangnya?**

**Miss u already :***

**[sender : sasuke]**

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, dia tadi memang telah berbohong pada Sasuke agar bisa bertemu dengan Naruto di jam latihan sepak bola sore ini dengan dalih ada latihan renang mendadak.

Naruto menangkap air muka kepanikan pada wajah porselen Sakura, dia mengehela napas. "Kayaknya mending kita pulang deh, Sasuke pasti nyariin lo ya?"

Sakura menatap Naruto yang menandaskan _macchiato_ dari gelas kartonnya, kemudian bangkit dari sofa, bersiap untuk meninggalkan kedai kopi ini.

"Ng, Nar!" panggil Sakura sambil mengenggam tangan Naruto. "Lo nganterin gue pulang kan? Mm, maksud gue..,"

"Ya enggak lah, Ra." Jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum lembut. "Gue nggak mungkin nganterin pacar orang gitu, nggak enak sama Sasuke."

Sakura menunduk sedih, "I..iya sih," sang gadis kemudian merutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah begitu bodoh mengira Naruto akan membocengkannya pulang. Kenyataannya, dia sudah jadi milik orang lain.

"Gue cabut duluan ya, Ra." Pamit Naruto sambil bersiap melangkah pergi. Sungguh sebenarnya dia juga tidak tega meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bukankah dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak lagi menyentuh Sakura.

"Iya.., hati-hati ya," ujar Sakura lirih.

Naruto meninggalkan kedai kopi itu, di depan pintu kaca, mata safirnya kembali memandangi sang gadis.

Tak disangka, gadis itu menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tubuhnya bergetar.

'_Gadis itu menangis, bodoh_!' rutuk inner Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. '_gara-gara kau_!'

Naruto benar-benar berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak kembali, dan merengkuh tubuh sang gadis dalam pelukkannya. Dia tidak boleh melakukannya. Sungguh, dia benar-benar tidak boleh melakukannya.

Gadis itu bukan miliknya.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**edited : 06.11.10 at 16:23 for some warning needs and alays removing.**

**please still give review / flame / advice.**

v

v

v


	6. Chapter 6

WOOO-HOO!

Senang sekali akhirnya bisa update juga!!! *loncat-loncat geje* padahal aku pikir udah mentok nih, eeh, ternyata bisa saya lanjutkan coba :3  
Ini semua berkat review anda teman-temankyu, juga buat Rrha, Zaneto, dan Alfred yang saya repotin dengan minta ide sana-sini! mwihihi, karena kalian jugak nih aku jadi bisa nglanjutin ini fic *peyukpeyuk mereka bertiga*

eniwei, kali ini aku buat semakin geje karena banyak banget yang aku tulis apa adanya, jadi dimaklumi yahhh

**WARNING : MENGANDUNG SEDIKIT KATA-KATA KASAR, PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

please, please, please guys, be pleasure to RnR! :D :D  
**

* * *

**

**The Lovers One**

* * *

Disclaimer :

Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010

Pairing : NaruSakuSasu

* * *

Inspiration by

Book : Glam Girls The Series

Manga : Little Promise

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 : TURNING POINT**

Sebuah mobil pribadi mewah kepunyaan keluarga Haruno meluncur kencang memasuki lingkup Haruno Mansion yang segede gambreng itu, menuju bagian _drop off_-nya yang masih beberapa meter kedepan. Di dalamnya terdapat supir pribadi dan pemiliknya, Sakura. Dari _tape_ mobil tersebut, sebuah CD, yang tadi di sodorkan oleh sang gadis, kini memainkan alunan lembut dari satu-satunya _file_ yang ada di CD tersebut. Sebuah _file _mp3 berjudul : D'masiv – Di Antara Kalian. Entah sudah berapa kali lagu me-_replay_ otomatis isinya, tetap saja Sakura sesegukkan diantara bait-bait yang dilantunkan lancar itu.

'_Aku sudah mencintainya_,' Sakura kembali menarik sehelai paseo dari _tissue box_ mobilnya, kemudian menyeka tangisnya. Walaupun kegiatan itu tak berguna, karena hanya dalam hitungan detik, air mata kembali meluncur deras dari mata nya. '_jauh sebelum aku menyadarinya_'

"Sudah sampe, non." Ujar si supir menghentikan mobil sedan itu di depan pintu megah yang dipakai sebagai pintu utama itu.

"Iya pak, makasih.." ujar Sakura pelan—atau lebih tepat disebut mengumam sangkin pelannya. Dia menarik kembali CD 'berharga' nya itu dari _tape_ mobilnya, kemudian keluar dari mobil dengan gontai. Perlahan langkahnya memasuki rumahnya, tetapi pandangannya masih dilancarkan kepada CD di genggamannya, permukaan CD itu masih dihiasi tulisan cakar ayam yang begitu menarik perhatiannya,

'_Guess if i could write a song, it would sound like this_.'

"..huuh, njliplak tulisan dari mana tuh anak..," gumam Sakura, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat aneh karena perpaduan geli dan tangisnya yang belum berhenti itu. "..dasar bodoh, super bodoh..,"

"Siapa yang bodoh?" ucap seseorang ketika Sakura baru saja menutup pintu rumahnya.

Kontan Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar suara tersebut. Refleks, dia langsung memasukkan CD digenggamannya itu ke dalam tasnya cepat-cepat.. "Sa-sasuke..?"

"Kenapa sih? Ngeliatin aku kayak ngeliat setan aja," ujar Sasuke sambil menautkan alisnya.

"Ahh, enggak. Kaget aja, kok kamu disini sih?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas sambil manyun, "Emangnya gak boleh?"

"Ya boleh sih..," ujar Sakura. "Tapi tumben gak bilang-bilang."

"Surprise dong, ay." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum pede, bertingkah romantis membuang segala harga diri Uchiha-nya. "Gimana tadi latiannya?"

"Err.., capek nih," Sakura berusaha ngeles. "Aku ke atas dulu, mau mandi. Kamu tunggu di _pool house_aja ya."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju, bersiap menuju _pool house_, tempat Sakura biasa menjamu teman-temannya yang datang. "Eh, sekalian Ra. Gue pinjem laptop!"

"Hah? Mau ngapain?!" tanya Sakura.

"IHSG barusan ditutup, bokap gue tanya keadaan sahamnya sekarang." Jawab Sasuke sambil menarik keluar ponselnya yang kembali menderingkan _push mail_ nya. bisa ditebak dong, e-mail itu dari siapa dan meminta apa?

Sakura mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bosan, "_Geez, _Uchiha! _Sometimes you're verrryy boring with capital B_!" cibir Sakura sambil menyodorkan _oversized bag-_nya. "Tuh didalem, sambil di-_charge _ya mainnya. Baterenya udah _low_."

"Oke," jawab Sasuke menerima tas milik Sakura itu, kemudian melangkah menuju _pool house_.

-

-

Hujan masih mengguyur dengan derasnya, seluruh kota basah karenanya. Beberapa pengendara kendaraan roda dua kebanyakan memilih untuk menepi, menunggu langit meredakan tangisnya, tetapi tidak dengan Uzumaki muda.

Seperti menantang sang pemilik langit, dia terus melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanpa jaket ataupun jas hujan, membuat kulitnya terasa perih dan mati rasa akibat dari rintik hujan yang dengan kasar merajamnya. Dingin dan menyakitkan. Tapi toh pemuda ini tak lagi peduli, hanya bayangan sang gadis pink yang menangis tadi yang masih menyelubungi pikirannya.

'_**Gue udah terima CD dari lo, dan.., gue sadar satu hal, gue pasti..,'**_

Kalimat dan bayangan gadis yang mengucapkannya terus berkejaran dalam benaknya, membuatnya benar-benar.

'_Apa maksud dari ini semua, Kami-sama_?!" rutuk Naruto pada pemiliknya itu. '_Kenapa..? KENAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI MENGUJIKU?!_'

Tangan kanan Uzumaki muda itu menarik gasnya lebih kencang sementara kaki kirinya menambah gigi. Naruto menambah laju kecepatan motornya ini, _speedometer_-nya kini menunjukkan angka 101 km/jam. Rintik hujan tak mau kalah dan justru semakin menderas, mempertajam rajaman rintiknya pada tubuh sang pemuda. Hah, memang benar. Nampaknya pemilik hujan ini suka sekali menguji Pemuda ini.

Mata biru safirnya menangkap sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan yang lumayang kencang dari arah berlawanan, bibirnya menyeringai tipis.

'_Akan ku pastikan,' _bisik Naruto pada Yang Maha Kuasa. _'Sekarang semua tergantung pada-Mu...'_

Tiba-tiba Naruto membanting stang motornya ke arah Kanan, menantang sang mobil yang melaju kencang itu. Kontan saja sang pengendara mobil terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto, segera dibunyikannya klakson mobilnya. Bukannya mengijak rem, bak kesetanan, Naruto justru menambah kecepatannya. Pengendara mobil mengumpat sambil menginjak remnya. Tidak sempat, semuanya begitu cepat.

DIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!!!

CKIIIIIIIT,

BRAK!

-

-

Sasuke sedang mengecek saham perusahaan keluarganya melalui laptop Sakura, ketika BlackBerry Sakura menderingkan ringtone sms nya. pemuda biru donker itu lantas melirik ke tas Sakura yang menjadi 'sarang' dari suara tersebut.

Penasaran, akhirnya Sasuke mengecek BB kekasihnya itu.

_**New Text Message From :**_

_**[naruto]**_

_**Read now?**_

_**Yes / No**_

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian dengan cepat ditekannya tombol yes.

**Maaf soal yang tadi ya, Ra. Gw g bs anter lo plg.**

**Btw, soal CD itu, ada yang mau gw omongin.**

**Ada waktu g besok?**

**Kita ketemu di Leaves Seblm homeroom class pertama.**

**[sender : naruto]**

Sasuke mengernyit setelah membaca _text message _itu, tampangnya kelihatan tidak nyaman. '_Apa maksudnya nganterin pulang?_' Sasuke bertanya-tanya. '_dan CD apa maksudnya_?'

Dengan cepat, Sasuke kemudian memeriksa CD drive pada laptop Sakura. tetapi nihil, didalamnya kosong. Dilayangkannya pandangan pada tas besar milik Sakura, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke langsung merogoh ke dalamnya. Tak sampai semenit, dia menemukan sekeping CD tanpa _case_ disana. Ada tulisan di permukaan benda bundar tersebut, tanpa perlu diberi penjelasan sekalipun Sasuke sudah mengetahui tulisan tangan siapa yang tertera diatas CD itu. Seketika hatinya dipenuhi rasa curiga dan penasaran sekaligus, dia langsung memasukkan CD itu kedalam laptop Sakura.

Windows media player langsung memunculkan jendela putar otomatis,

_Nowplaying_

_**D'masiv – Di Antara Kalian [4:33]**_

Tak perlu menunggu sampai lagu itu selesai untuk membaca maksud dari mantan sahabatnya itu mengirimi pacarnya lagu ini. Rahang nya sudah langsung mengeras karena amarah hanya dengan membaca judul lagu tersebut. Dengan kasar, dia mengeluarkan CD itu dari laptop Sakura. Sejenak ditatapnya CD tersebut, arghh, sial! Hanya dengan menatap CD itu, pemuda ini dapat melihat wujud dari kecurangan sang 'mantan sahabat'. Membuat hatinya semakin sesak dengan amarah yang siap meledak.

Digenggamnya CD itu erat, terlampau erat malah. Hingga timbul retakan di benda bundar yang ringkih tersebut. PRAK! Tiba-tiba CD itu berubah menjadi kepingan-kepingan absurd yang tajam, melukai sebagian telapak tangan kanannya. Tapi rasa sakit yang melanda tangannya kini tetap tak sebanding dengan emosi yang tertahan pada dirinya.

Sasuke kembali beralih pada BlackBerry Sakura, ditatapnya kembali pesan dari Naruto itu, sejurus kemudian dia menghapus pesan tersebut. Bibirnya menyeringai sinis. '_Sakura nggak bakal gue biarin ketemuan sama lo, Nar.'_ Kemudian bersiap melangkah dari _pool house _tersebut.

_Cklek_..

Kenop pintu diputar, tanpa disangka oleh Sasuke, Sakura telah berdiri di balik pintu tersebut.

"Lho, mau kemana, Sas?" tanya Sakura bingung menatap Sasuke yang bersiap meninggalkan _pool house_ itu. Tak sengaja matanya menatap telapak tangan Sasuke yang mengenggam sesuatu seperti pecahan kaca, yang membuat tangan tersebut mengeluarkan cairan merah mengerikan. "i..itu apa yang lo genggam?"

"CD." Jawab Sasuke singkat sembari menatap lurus Sakura.

Wajah gadis itu seketika terkejut, namun dalam sepersekian detik wajah itu kembali berusaha menutupnya. Terlambat, karena mata tajam sang Uchiha keburu menatap gelagat panik tersebut.

"Kenapa, Ra?" tanya Sasuke _innocent_, terus menatap wajah panik dihadapannya. "Ada sesuatu yang mau lo omongin?"

"I..itu..err," Sakura tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, entah kenapa lehernya seperti tercekat. Sakura hanya mengigiti bibir bawahnya tak nyaman, bola matanya bergerak-gerak tak jenak, seperti menghindari bertemu pandang dengan mata pemuda dihadapannya. Seketika pula keringat dingin menyelimutinya, membuat hatinya semakin diliputi gelisah. Yang benar saja, apa ini berarti Sasuke sudah mengetahui segalanya?

"_Listen, Ra. I already know it_," ujar Sasuke, masih berusaha menahan emosinya di depan sang gadis. "Nggak perlu lagi lo sembunyiin."

Sasuke langsung membuang kepingan CD tepat dihadapan wajah Sakura, kemudian melangkah pergi dari sana. Seperti di lem, kaki Sakura sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Entah tak bisa atau tak mau, yang jelas dia masih mematung dengan perasaan gundah. Dia sudah tak mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan ini benar atau salah.

-

-

Sebuah langkah kaki berhenti di depan rumah yang memiliki plang 'Kediaman Uzumaki' didepan pintunya. Naruto menatap gerbang rumahnya dengan tatapan lelah dan lega. Dia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana caranya hingga dia dapat pulang, bahkan tak tahu bagaimana ceritanya hingga dapat selamat dari kecelakaan yang disengajanya itu, tapi toh dia sampai juga.

Gontai ia melangkah masuk, tubuhnya mati rasa kerena basah dan kedinginan akibat hujan yang mengguyur tanpa ampun. Terlebih luka di sekujur tubuhnya masih berdenyut hebat, ajaib memang dia bisa bertahan sampai pulang sendiri kerumahnya.

Tak perlu kaca untuk memastikan keadaan kacaunya, dia sendiri dapat merasakan beberapa bagian rusuknya yang sakit bukan main itu, mungkin retak, atau malah patah. Kepalanya sendiri masih mengeluarkan darah meski sedikit. Tapi entah kenapa bibirnya tetap menyunggingkan sebuah senyum puas. Seperti semua ini memang yang diharapkannya.

'_Kau masih peduli padaku_,' bisik Naruto lirih, hatinya mengucap rasa syukur teramat sangat. '_Sudah cukup, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan_.'

Ditatapnya ponselnya yang basah itu : _delivered to Sakura_. bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Kali ini biarkan dia yang menyelesaikannya--dengan caranya sendiri tentu,

"Dari mana sa—ASTAGA!" sambut sang kakek panik ketika sang cucu memasuki rumah dengan keadaan yang dapat dikatakan mengenaskan itu. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Kau berkelahi?!"

"Kecelakaan," jawab Naruto singkat. "Motorku ringsek, kemudian dibawa oleh petugas."

"Kecelakaan?!" Jiraiya terperanjat. "Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah ke rumah sakit?!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Naruto. "Dan, kalau opa tak keberatan, aku capek. Aku mau naik dulu."

Sang opa hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Ingat Naruto, kita berangkat awal pekan ini." Jiraiya mengingatkan. "Sebaiknya jaga kesehatan dan mulailah berkemas."

Naruto menatap opanya sembari memberi senyum tipis. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan," sahutnya. "Dan aku janji tak akan merepotkan opa lagi."

Kemudian Naruto langsung melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar tidurnya, meninggalkan Kakeknya yang masih diliputi tanda tanya. Walau begitu terbersit sedikit haru di hati Jiraiya melihat cucunya yang mulai tumbuh dewasa.

"Cucu kita sudah dewasa, Tsunade.." bisik Jiraiya lirih menatap ke arah foto keluarga berukuran besar yang tergantung pada dinding. Didalam foto tersebut terdapat gambar dirinya, kedua orang tua Naruto, Naruto yang masih begitu cilik, dan seorang wanita yang disebutnya Tsunade itu. "Kau pasti terkejut melihatnya,"

-

-

**SAKURA POV**

Aku memarkir sedan silverku di parkiran barat KIS, kemudian keluar dari mobil sembari menyeka keringat dengan paseo. Waktu yang sudah terlampau mepet membuatku terpaksa menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan sedikit lebih tinggi. Hampir saja aku menyeruduk sebuah mobil tadi! Dan, terima kasih, itu cukup untuk memompa adrenalin ku di pagi yang tenang begini.

Benar-benar sial, sebenarnya bisa saja sih aku berangkat lebih padi tadi. Hanya saja aku menunggu kedatangan Sasuke untuk menjemputku—yang ternyata dia sama sekali tidak datang! Hahh, apa dia betulan marah ya?

Aku segera berjalan menuju _homeroom class _pertama hari ini sembari melirik jam tangan, 08.02, sungguh nyaris sekali! Kelas pertama dimulai jam 08.10, untung sekali aku dapat sampai di sekolah dengan selamat di menit-menit terakhir.

Tetapi ketika aku melintasi koridor panjang KIS, entah hanya perasaanku atau memang itulah kenyatannya, semua mata penghuni KIS tertuju padaku. Menatap dengan tatapan sinis dan tak suka, bibir-bibir ber-lip gloss itu pun dengan lancar mencibirku samar—meski akhirnya mereka mengkencangkan suara mereka juga agar terdengar olehku, dasar!

"...gara-gara dia..," ujar seorang gadis berambut _burgundy_—yang berani taruhan pasti _beautiful ppl_ juga. Siapa sih yang punya nyali pakai rok sependek itu ke sekolah kalo bukan orang-orang yang 'cantik'.

"Iya, apa sih yang dilihat dari orang macam dia.." gadis ber-_bracket_ disebelahnya menimpali.

"Lo tau? Kayaknya Naruto juga mutusin ke luar negeri gara-gara cewek ini,"

"Direbutin pake acara berantem segala, kok tetep gak malu! Dasar rendahan."

Aku refleks menoleh ketika kalimat terakhir dilontarkan, tunggu berantem? Apaan maksudnya? Siapa yang berantem? Tapi nggak mungkin juga aku tanya sama cewek-cewek ini, sama aja bunuh diri.

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang. Kontan mebuatku mencari arah suara tersebut, ternyata Kak Temari.

"Kak Tema..?"

"Lo ikut gue dulu deh..," ujar Kak Tema sambil menggiringku menjauh dari kumpulan bigos-bigos itu. Setelah cukup jauh, dia kembali berbicara. "Lo udah tau apa yang terjadi pagi ini?"

"Pagi ini?" tanya ku bingung. "Emang ada apa?"

"Jadi lo belom tau?"

Aku menggeleng frustasi sangking bingung dan penasarannya. "Apa sih yang terjadi kak? Aku bener-bener nggak tahu,"

"Gue ceritain.. tapi lo jangan kaget," ujar Kak Tema, yang langsung kujawab dengan anggukan pasti. "Jadi gini.."

-

-

**NORMAL POV**

**FLASHBACK : ON**

Naruto sedang duduk di Leaves—semacam _coffee shop_ yang disediakan khusus oleh KIS supaya muridnya tak perlu repot-repot keluar sekolah hanya utuk 'ngupi-ngupi'. Ya, sekolah ini menjual _caffeine_ pada murid-muridnya! _What a meer-a-kool_!― menanti Sakura datang, seperti yang sudah tertera pada SMS yang dia kirimkan.

"_Good morning, Nar._" Sahut seorang, bukan Sakura, melainkan Sasuke! "_Waiting for someone, i guess_?"

"Sa-suke?" mata Naruto membulat, tak menyangka yang akan datang menghampitinya adalah Sasuke.

"_I have to talk to you, if don't mind_," ujar Sasuke menyeringai sinis, sangat tak singkron dengan kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya yang terkesan, _well_, tenang. Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan singkat.

"Jadi, sudah sejauh mana lo 'seneng-seneng' sama cewek gue?" tanya Sasuke sinis, _to the point_. "Ketemu diam-diam, ngirim CD busuk, apa lagi?!"

Sejenak Naruto terperanjat, darimana Sasuke tahu tentang semua hal ini? Naruto yakin Sakura tidak sebodoh itu mengumbar pertemuan mereka berdua kemarin itu pada Sasuke, maka kemungkinan besar Sasuke lah yang mengetahui hal tersebut dengan sendirinya.

"_I just wanted to warn you something, Sakura is mine, and will always be mine._" Sasuke menekankan nada bicaranya pada setiap kata yang dia ucapkan. "Lupain dia, dan kalau bisa _get lost_! Jangan pernah lo ada deketin Sakura lagi."

Naruto balas menatap _deathglare_ dari Sasuke, kemudian membalas perkataan dari nya pula. "..terus, bagaimana kenyataannya kalo cewek lo yang deketin gue?" ujar Naruto menantang. "_FYI, Sas. _ Yang ngajak ketemuan kemarin bukan gue, tapi cewek lo. dan lo tau? Dia juga yang minta gue buat nganterin dia pulang. _Hell yeah, she must be 'fallen-deeply-in-love' _sama lo."

"Brengsek!" umpat Sasuke

BUK!

Sebuah tinju langsung melayang ke pipi kiri Naruto, bisa dipastikan tinju tadi pasti dilancarkan sekuat tenaga oleh pemiliknya. Terbukti, Naruto sekarang sudah jatuh tersungkur dengan darah segar yang sudah mengalir dari bibirnya. Sekarang perhatian Leaves secara resmi terarah pada perkelahian mereka

"BAKA-DOBE! Sadar diri! Lo itu tak ada apa-apanya dibanding gue!" Sasuke berteriak kalap. "Lo nggak punya apapu yang bisa lo banggain ke Sakura, selain bakat sepak bola rendahan lo! _WAKE UP AND SMELL THE COFFEE LOSER_! Lo nggak punya satu apapun yang lebih dibanding gue!"

Naruto hanya menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia sadar, dirinya tak mungkin menang jika beradu fisik dengan Sasuke, apalagi dengan luka bekas kecelakaan kemarin yang masih belum sembuh total. Tapi paling tidak, dia masih bisa membalas Sasuke dengan kata-kata pedas.

"Gue punya, Sas. Dan gue yakin itu jauh lebih penting dari semua yang lo miliki sekarang," balas Naruto tegas, menatap Sasuke sembari menyeringai sinis. "Yaitu cinta nya Sakura, asal lo tahu aja, Sakura mencintai gue."

"Bajingan lo, Nar!" Sasuke kembali memukul Naruto, terus menerus sampai Naruto sendiri pening dan pandangannya mengabur. Sasuke sendiri tak peduli, seperti kerasukan setan, tubuhnya sudah dikuasai oleh emosi. Sasuke tetap menghujani Naruto yang sudah bonyok itu dengan pukulan-pukulan sekuat tenaga. Tersadar ini tak akan berhenti, para pengunjung Leaves yang tadinya hanya menonton sekarang berusaha melerai perkelahian itu.

"Oi, udah! Udah!" seseorang menarik Sasuke.

"Lepasin gue!" bentak Sasuke mendelik marah

"Santai woy, santai!" teriak seorang lagi menimpali, semuanya mulai turun tangan menyudahi pekelahian itu. Beberapa kakak kelas nampak berusaha keras untuk menarik Sasuke yang menindih tubuh Naruto sambil menyerang dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi

"Lo nggak apa-apa, Nar?" tanya Temari sambil menghampiri Naruto ketika Sasuke sudah kembali bangkit, kedua lengannya masih ditahan oleh seorang kakak kelas.

"Nggak apa-apa," jawab Naruto lirih, meski dapat merasakan lebaman yang berdenyut-denyut pada wajahnya.

"Cam kan baik-baik ya Nar di otak lo itu!" ujar Sasuke masih dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak, berusaha melepakan diri dari cengkraman kakak kelas itu. "Jauhi Sakura! Gue nggak akan segan buat ngabisin lo kalo ini terjadi lagi!"

Sasuke dengan kasar akhirnya menepis tangan yang mencengkramnnya, kemudian melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan semuanya begitu saja.

"Lo...bisa berdiri?" tanya Temari pada Naruto.

"Bisa kok, makasih." Naruto berusaha berdiri, tubuhnya terasa limbung ketika dia dapat berdiri kembali, namun dia berhasil mengendalikan keseimbangannya. Saat itu pula kerumunan yang melerai pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke bubar teratur.

Naruto tidak merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini, justru dia semakin mantap dengan keputusan yang sudah diambilnya.

Sejurus kemudian, Naruto menarik keluar ponselnya, menekan tombol-tombol angka itu dengan nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala, tak sampai ssekian detik, nada sambung terdengar.

-

-

Di rumah kediaman Uzumaki, Jiraiya sedang duduk di sofa coklat bludru, menikmati menit-menit terakhir di rumah yang telah bertahun-tahun ditinggalinya ini. Beberapa jam lagi dia akan segera ke bandara untuk meninggalkan Konoha, kembali bersatu dengan sang istri, Tsunade, yang tinggal jauh di New York.

Sebenarnya hatinya sangat bersemangat karena akan kembali bertemu dengan wanitanya, bersama kembali mengenang masa muda. Tetapi disatu sisi, rasanya berat juga meninggalkan rumah ini, meninggalkan Konoha. Kota yang telah memberinya berjuta kenangan kejayaan bisnis dan kebahagian sebagai seorang ayah yang memiliki anak semata wayang yang luar biasa.

Kriiiinnggg~

Tiba-tiba saja lamunannya buyar karena bunyi telepon masuk pada ponselnya.

"Ya, halo, ... Ah iya, jam berapa kau pulang? .... Hah? Tunggu dulu, maksudmu kau akan tinggal? .... Tidak bisa begitu, kau .... Ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja. PIP"

Sambungan telepon diputuskan, Jiraiya hanya menggeleng-geleng lelah, sambil bergumam geli "Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang.."

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

**bersambyung**

**

* * *

**masih ada space! bales ripiu ahhh :

**NAMITTEBAYO** : benerran? awwhh, makasihhh! nggak nyangka fic saya benar-benar menyentuh. *ikutan terharu, apus aer mataa*

**Namikaze Lin chan** : iyaa, hehe. berarti feel nya dapet dong? *ngarep* ALHAMDULILLAHHHH!

**smiley** : iyaaa! ahaha, jadi maluk. tadinya mau Sai yang aku bikin jadi Dico gitcu (jadi namanya 'Claudius Sai The Emperor' LOL) tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir, gaasik juga. jadi di coreeett! ayo ayo, kalo mau tau soal blog nya, dibaca dari awall :p :p

**rrha **: ember ciing, si mumun maen ati, bisa jadi judul sinetron ya engga? WAKAKAK

**naru selalu **: awhh! sangkyuu :) kalo sebel sama sasugay mah, samaak! *ditampol Sasu FG*

**zaneta** : masih ketawa? ngekkkk, hehehehe. udah nih! review lagi dongdongdong? *ngarep*

**LoveAndHate** : ThankYouBerryMuch! Reviewnya juga ditunggu loh! :P

**ai-chan** : hahay! makasiihh, udah di update say! review, revieww!

**Special Berry Berry Thanks to :**

**Sekar . Nasri, Rrha, Awan Hitam, Zaneta, Alfred, Sou-chan!**

**and....YOU!**

soooohhh, mind to click this wonderful green link please? :) :) :)


	7. Chapter 7

**standard warning applied. extremely OOC & typos. Alternate Universe.**

**oh-so-bad story. my very first fanfiction.**

**ENJOY ! :)**

**

* * *

**

The Lovers One

* * *

Disclaimer :

Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010

Pairing : NaruSakuSasu

* * *

Inspiration by

- Book : Glam Girls The Series

- Song : Peterpan – Menunggu Pagi

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 : BRILLIANCE**

"_You looking bad, Sakura_." ungkap Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang pucat. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang tidak enak badan atau semacamnya. "_Whats wrong_?"

Sakura mencuri pandang pada pemuda emo disebelahnya itu, entah kenapa dia tetap tak ingin menatap langsung wajah Sasuke, apalagi menatap mata _onyx_ itu. Hatinya seperti ragu dan tidak yakin—bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bertemu pandang.

Dipikiran gadis pink itu hanya tertuju pada '_morning-disaster_' yang baru diceritakan oleh sang kakak kelas beberapa menit yang lalu—sebuah kejadian yang mencengangkan memang, maksudnya, tidak mungkin kan Sasuke menghajar Naruto sampai babak belur seperti yang telah diceritakan gadis _blondie_ itu?—sebelum Sasuke datang menjemput dirinya.

.

.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

"...gue nggak tau pasti kenapa mereka berantem, Ra." Ungkap Temari. "Tapi yang jelas, Sasuke bawa-bawa nama lo, dan gue menarik kesimpulan, pertengkaran itu karena lo."

Sakura hanya bisa tercengang mendengar cerita Temari yang sulit dipercaya itu. Hatinya benar-benar miris, benarkah dia penyebab semua ini? Penyebab pertengkaran kedua pemuda yang bersahabat itu hanya karena dirinya. Demi apapun, dia sama sekali tak ingin menjadi api diantara keduanya.

"Sebenernya ada apa sih, Ra?" tanya Temari.

Sang gadis pink itu menggeleng, sesekali dia juga menghela napas berat. Teringat kembali sekelebat memori tempo hari yang lalu, Sasuke sudah mengetahui segalanya. Entah dari mana, tetapi kekasihnya itu sudah tahu tentang CD yang diberikan oleh Naruto, dan kemungkinan besar telah mengetahui pula pertemuan diam-diamnya dengan Naruto. Oh sial, memang benar. Dirinya lah penyebab semua ini terjadi.

"A―aku..," ujar Sakura terbata, sekuat tenaga berusaha membendung air yang siap meluncur dari mata zamrudnya. "Aku penyebabnya..,"

"Eh, aduh, maaf...," ujar Temari sembari mengusap-usap lengan Sakura, berusaha menenangkan agar adik kelasnya ini tidak menangis. "Jangan nangis ya, Ra."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, kemudian jemari lentiknya menyeka air-air bening yang belum sempat turun dari kedua kelopak matanya. "Terus.. mereka berdua gimana?"

"Kalau Sasuke sih nggak kenapa-napa, tadi langsung cabut gitu aja." Ujar Temari. "Naruto yang parah.."

"Naruto sekarang dimana?" tanya Sakura panik.

Kini giliran si _blondie_ berkucir empat itu yang menggeleng perlahan. "Gue sendiri nggak tau pasti, tapi kalau denger dari cewek-cewek itu.." Temari menunjuk kerumunan bigos-bigos 'Saku-_haters_' yang masih berbisik-bisik menatap tajam mereka berdua sejak tadi. "..Kayaknya Naruto lagi _on the way_ ke bandara."

"Jadi Naruto pergi hari ini?" pekik Sakura tak percaya. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat leher Sakura terasa seakan tercekat. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Oke, Naruto memang bilang bahwa dia akan pergi minggu ini, tapi apakah 'minggu ini' yang dia maksud adalah 'hari ini' juga?

"Iya, kalo nggak salah sih gitu," jawab Temari. "Ra, _please tell me_, lo nggak akan ngebiarin Naruto pergi kan?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan "Nggak tau, kak," gadis itu kembali tertunduk dalam diam, sungguh hati kecilnya pun sama sekali tak ingin membiarkan Naruto pergi begitu saja. Tapi otaknya kembali berputar dengan banyak tanda tanya, apakah benar jika dia menghentikan kepergian Naruto? Bukankah lebih baik jika dia dan Naruto menjalani hidup sendiri-sendiri dipisahkan jarak yang begitu luas? Atau justru sebaliknya?

"Coba deh Ra, dirasain. Jangan dipikir," saran Temari bijak mendapati raut wajah Sakura yang sepertinya sedang berpikir keras itu.

Mata zamrudnya menatap Temari lelah, jujur dia sudah letih sekali dengan semua ini. Dia ingin semua ini berakhir, tapi dia sendiri telah hilang akal untuk membuat segalanya kembali seperti sedia kala. Dialah yang telah menorehkan luka pada pemuda yang dicintainya, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri, tanpa disadarinya. Lantas harus bagaimanakah sekarang?

Tiba-tiba mata hijau pupus milik Temari mendapati sosok Uchiha muda yang melangkah mendekati mereka, cepat-cepat dirinya berusaha mengakhiri pembicaraan. "Ra, gue cabut duluan ya, ada Sasuke. Tapi.." ujar Temari berbisik-bisik, terpotong. "_I hope you reconsider_,"

Temari segera ambil langkah seribu sebelum si Uchiha datang menghampiri, Sakura hanya menantap punggung Temari yang menjauh

_I hope you reconsider_

Sungguh kata-kata yang menohok sekali

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

.

.

"Kamu habis berantem sama Naruto?" tanya Sakura masih menunduk, menolak untuk menatap wajah Sasuke.

Mata _onyx_ itu menatap Sakura tajam, "Iya." Sahutnya enteng. "Jangan bilang si _blondie_ barusan ngadu ke kamu,"

"_Si blondie _itu punya nama," Koreksi Sakura. "dan dia kakak kelas kita."

"Gue nggak butuh tahu nama dari mata-mata '_teman kencan_' lo itu," jawab Sasuke kasar.

"Kamu itu kenapa sih, Sas? Kamu itu... berubah!"

"Aku nggak akan berubah, kalo kamu nggak berubah."

"Aku? Berubah?" tanya Sakura menaikkan nada bicaranya satu oktaf.

"Ya, sejak lo kenal sama dia!" Sasuke membalas dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi, tak peduli bahwa kelas-kelas disekitar mereka telah dimulai sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. "Denger Ra, gue yang bertahun-tahun sayang sama lo, gue yang selama ini berusaha setengah mati ngerebut cinta lo! Gue Ra, SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, sebenarnya sungguh dia ingin menutup daun telinganya sangking menggelegar nada bicara pemuda Uchiha dihadapannya itu. Kalimatnya pedas, tak hanya menusuk telinga, tapi juga hatinya—tapi urung dilakukannya.

"dan Naruto itu.." Sasuke mendesis ketika menyebut nama 'Naruto', seakan kata itu adalah sesuatu yang menjijikkan dan patut dienyahkan. "_For every shit's sake_, dia bukan siapa-siapa! Anak kemaren sore, Ra! Nggak tahu apa-apa soal lo!"

Gadis itu memegangi dahinya frustasi, berbagai asumsi berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Tentang siapa sebenarnya yang ada dihatinya, tentang perasaannya kepada Sasuke, perasaannya kepada Naruto, tentang hal-hal yang pernah terjadi..., tunggu, hal-hal yang pernah terjadi? Bukankah hal ini pernah terjadi?

"_Kaki lo nggak kenapa-napa, Ra? Lari-lari gitu pake sepatu tinggi."_

"_Ayo jalan..," tangan kanan Naruto menarik tangan kiri Sakura, kemudian melanjutkan langkah mereka_

"_Setau gue, lo suka green tea, jadi.."**(1)**_

Beberapa kenangan melesat cepat dari benak Sakura, membumbungkan tinggi hatinya.

"Perasaan lo ke dia..," lanjut Sasuke tajam. "Nggak lebih dari sekadar rasa kasihan!"

Sakura menggeleng absurd, kehilangan kata untuk membalas perkataan Sasuke. Entah karena sebab apa ucapan Uchiha muda itu tadi benar-benar menyentil hatinya, membuncahkan perasaan tak suka dalam dadanya.

"_Listen Sas, this relationship isn't working_..,"

"_W-what_?" Sasuke menajamkan telinganya, kedua alisnya membentuk sudut amarah. Tangannya langsung merengkuh lengan kekasihnya itu. "Sakura, jangan bilang lo―"

"_We are over_," tiga kata penuh makna diucapkan oleh Sakura, sejurus kemudian gadis itu menampik genggaman tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram lengannya. "Gue akan ngejar Naruto ke bandara."

Sasuke menatap Sakura tak percaya, sekaligus men-_deathglare_ nya. Yang kayak gini nggak ada, dan nggak akan ada dalam sejarah kisah cinta Uchiha sempurna ini. Kali ini pemuda itu langsung mencengkram kedua bahu gadis pink itu, memaksa agar wajah gadis itu menatap lurus wajah tampannya. "Lo nggak bakal kemana-mana!" Sasuke menekankan nada bicaranya pada setiap kata yang terucap.

"Lo apa-apa—mmph!"

Sasuke tak memberi waktu Sakura untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, bibirnya langsung mengunci bibir sang gadis. Bukan sekedar ciuman yang seperti biasanya, kali ini Sasuke memaksa menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura, kasar dan sama sekali tak menyenangkan.

Sakura berusaha memberontak, mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh sekuat tenaganya, tapi toh pemuda ini jauh lebih kuat darinya, tenaganya masih kalah jauh. Gadis pink itu terus menggeliat keluar, kedua lengannya dipukul-pukulkan ke arah tubuh pemuda itu agar dapat melepaskan diri.

"_FINE, SAKURA_!" bentak Sasuke akhirnya, melepaskan ciuman kasarnya itu. "_why you so struggle? That's just a kiss_!"

Napas Sakura masih sedikit tersengal-sengal karena menginjeksikan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya kedalam paru-parunya yang nyaris putus itu, tapi kala itu pula matanya berkaca-kaca menatap sosok dihadapannya itu. Berbeda, sungguh berbeda. Pemuda dihadapannya ini telah terbutakan cinta. Cowok ini sekarang abusif, sakit.

"_Why i'm struggle? Why you act like you gonna rape me?_" jerit Sakura histeris, air matanya tak dapat lagi terbendung, mengalir membentuk sungai pada wajah ayu nya. "Lo itu berubah, Sas. Sampe ke titik dimana gue nggak ngerasa kenal lo lagi..,"

Sasuke menghela napas, mata _onyx_-nya nanar menatap gadis yang menangis itu. Diangkatnya lengannya untuk mengelus rambut pink sang gadis, namun dengan cepat gadis itu menampik tangannya kasar. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi menghela napas.

"Sakura, denger, aku sayang banget sama kamu!" ujar Sasuke lelah, berusaha melirihkan suaranya walau ternyata hentak emosi masih larut dalam nada bicaranya. "Aku sayang kamu sejak dulu! Tapi sekarang, kamu tuh nggak tau kayak apa aku sayang sama kamu, kamu itu nggak—!"

"Itu dia masalahnya, Sas!" potong Sakura tegas, menatap Sasuke lurus. "Aku nggak pernah bener-bener tau!"

Benak Sasuke terhentak mendengarnya, benarkah itu? Kurang jelaskan selama ini perasaannya kepada Sakura?

"Aku mencoba buat ngertiin semua ini, Sas. Aku udah mencoba," rajuk Sakura, memperderas bulir-bulir tangis yang luruh dari mata zamrudnya, sebuah wujud dari segala emosi terpendamnya.

"Tapi akhirnya aku sadar satu hal..." Lanjut Sakura. "...kamu nggak sesayang itu sama aku."

Gadis pink itu langsung melajukan langkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung, terdiam dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara terkejut, gusar, dan tak percaya. Tapi itulah kenyataanya, apa yang dikatakan sang gadis itu memang seperti benar adanya.

Sakura kembali memasuki sedan silvernya, melajukannya keluar areal mewah milik KIS. Peduli setan dengan ceramahan ayahnya ketika pulang nanti karena sepucuk _e-mail_ yang dikirim KIS mengabarkan bahwa dirinya telah membolos sekolah hari ini atapun kelas-kelas detensi sebagai hukumannya. Sedannya melaju secepat mungkin mengikuti semua panah dari plang penunjuk arah bertuliskan _Konoha International Airport_ dengan patuh.

Tujuannya sudah jelas, mengejar cintanya.

.

.

_Konoha International Airport_, salah satu dari bandara tersibuk di Negara HI. Eksistensi dan hiruk pikuknya sebagai bandara ibukota tentu tak perlu diragukan lagi. Ratusan maskapai penerbangan seperti tiada jemu menghampirnya untuk mengantar atau menjemput para penumpang. _Speaker-speaker_ nya nyaris tanpa jeda henti memanggil hanya dalam beberapa menit saja. Cukup membuat panik pengunjungnya sebetulnya.

Sama seperti hal yang dirasakan Sakura yang sedang berlarian di dalam bandara tersebut. Telingannya pun tak kalah mengejar bunyi-bunyian abstrak yang diciptakan oleh sang speaker, mencoba menemukan informasi di _gate _mana dia dapat mendapati penumpang yang bersiap pergi ke New York. Mendapati kehadiran Naruto.

"_Mohon perhatian, penumpang Leaf Airlines dengan nomor penerbangan KA 4405 tujuan New York diharap segera memasuki pesawat melalui _gate _11_.."

'_Itu dia_!' Sakura segera berlari menuju _boarding pass_ yang menghubungkan bandara dengan lapangan lepas landas pesawat tersebut.

"Maaf mbak, mana tiket nya?" salah seorang petugas menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di pintu masuk _boarding pass_.

"Ngg, saya bukan penumpang pak, saya cuma mau ketemu temen saya." Jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Wah, ndak bisa itu mbak. Pokoknya harus punya tiket dulu baru bisa masuk!"

"Pak, sebentar aja! Udah nggak keburu kalau saya beli tiket, saya cuma mau ketemu sebentar aja!" Sakura bersikeras.

"Ndak bisa, mbak! Peraturan!"

"_Mohon perhatian, panggilan terakhir kepada penumpang Leaf Airlines dengan nomor penerbangan KA 4405 tujuan New York diharap segera memasuki pesawat melalui _gate _11_.."

_Speaker_ kembali memanggil nyaring, seketika membuat diri sang gadis dilanda panik. Sekarang ini atau tidak sama sekali, hanya kali ini kesempatannya untuk dapat mengutarakan perasaannya terhadap Naruto secara langsung.

"Saya mohon pak, ini penting banget! Saya harus ketemu sama temen saya pak!" pinta Sakura, kali ini langsung masuk menerobos petugas dihadapannya.

"Weh, mbak! Mbak! Woy, buruan kejar tuh!" sang petugas itu langsung berlari sembari mengajak kawan-kawannya ikut mengejar Sakura. Gadis pink itu segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Antara dua hal sekaligus, menghindari kejaran sang petugas dibelakangnya dan juga mengejar penerbangan pesawat yang akan membawa Naruto ke New York. Pikirannya yang terbagi dua menjadi sangat susah untuk di fokuskan.

'_Gate 11, gate 11_..' bola mata Sakura berputar kesana-kemari, menyapu seisi _boarding_ _pass_ sambil terus berlari, mencari gerbang bertuliskan _Gate 11_.

"Mbak! Berhenti! Berhenti!" teriakan-teriakan dari petugas dibelakangnya tetap tak diindahkan. Dia hanya ingin segera bertemu Naruto, hanya Naruto lah yang dia pikirkan.

Sudut mata Sakura menangkap apa yang dia cari, _Gate 11_! Segera saja dia berbelok arah menuju pintu gerbang tersebut. Namun...

WUUUUZZZZZ

Semuanya nampak begitu lambat dalam visualisasi Sakura, tampak seperti film yang di-_setting slow motion_. Pesawat dengan titel jelas bertuliskan '_Leaf Airlines_' pada bodinya perlahan menjalani serangkaian _take off_ meninggalkan bandara itu. Tempo laju berlarinya pun semakin melambat teratur, kakinya tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas, tak sanggup lagi menyangga tubuhnya yang semakin limbung.

BRAK!

Sakura terjatuh. Dia telah gagal. Sang gadis gagal memperjuangkan cintanya. Gagal mempertahankan keberadaan cinta disampingnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, jejak-jejak tangis yang tadinya sempat mengering, kembali basah karena air matanya yang mengalir lagi.

"Naruto..," bisiknya lirih dalam pedih. Hatinya terasa sakit betul, dia telah menyia-nyiakan cintanya, dia tak pernah menyadari apa yang telah dia miliki sampai akhirnya ia kehilangan.

"Mbak sekarang lebih baik ikut kami ke kantor!" perintah salah satu petugas yang bertubuh gempal dan berkumis tebal itu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dalam tangisnya mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh petugas itu. sang petugas akhirnya menggiring Sakura ke dalam kantor keamanan _Konoha International Airport_.

"...jadi, mbak ini menerobos _boarding pass_ tanpa izin?" seorang petugas—yang sepertinya pimpinan disitu—bertanya pada Sakura, gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Saya nggak ngerti nanti jadinya gimana, tapi bapak bisa menghubungi pengacara saya kalau memang perlu." Jawab Sakura tegas disertai dengan sesegukkan ringan, sepertinya tangisnya memang belum reda betul. Dia sudah cukup pusing dengan urusan cintanya, masih harus berurusan dengan yang beginian. Hebat betul harinya!

"Haha, tidak perlu sampai segitunya, nona muda Haruno. Kami hanya ingin tahu alasan anda saja." Ujar pak-pimpinan-petugas itu. Sejenak Sakura agak kaget juga bahwa bapak ini mengetahui namanya, tapi setelah diingat-ingat, tidak aneh juga sih, toh muka cantiknya ini sudah bolak-balik muncul di media massa baik cetak maupun elektronik. "Jadi, apa alasan anda menerobos _boarding pass_ tanpa izin?"

"Saya... mengejar orang yang saya sukai, pak. Dia akan pergi ke New York pagi ini, saya ingin dapat menyatakan perasaan saya tapi..., tapi..," Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tangisnya sudah pecah duluan, membuat kalimat selanjutnya susah untuk dicerna telinga. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang sedang berduka itu. "Seandainya saya masih punya waktu, saya mau bilang supaya dia jangan pergi, supaya dia tetap disini. Saya mau bilang kalau saya sayang banget sama dia...,"

"Saya juga sayang sama kamu." Sebuah suara, tidak, bukan suara pak-pimpinan-petugas itu! Suara yang familiar, membuatnya mengangkat kembali wajahnya. Pria tadi sudah menghilang, dihadapannya hanya ada seorang pemuda dengan wajah manis, berambut jabrik berwarna kuning cerah, tiga pasang 'kumis kucing' di pipi, dan tentu sepasang mata biru safir—tidak! Gadis ini pasti bermimpi! Yang dihadapannya ini pasti hanya halusinasi kan?

"Kok malah bengong, Ra?" tanya Naruto jahil.

"N-Naruto?"

"Iya, haha, kaget ya? Gue mutusin nggak jadi pergi," ujar Naruto cengengesan.

"T-tapi, kenapa?"

"Kok kenapa? Ya gara-gara kamu lah, Ra."

"Terus, itu tadi petugas..,"

"Hehe, petugas yang nanyain lo tadi itu Om gue, namanya Om Iruka. Makanya gue bisa batalin kepergian gue seenaknya." Ujar Naruto. "_By the way_, _thanks _ya, Ra. Gue nggak nyangka lo rela nerobos _boarding pass _gitu demi gue."

Sakura menatap lekat-lekat sosok dihadapannya, gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya antara menahan tangis dan senyum. Kemudian dipukulinya pemuda itu bertubi-tubi. "Bodoh, bodoh! Dasar bodooohhhh!" amuk Sakura dengan rona wajah yang bahagia. "Senang ya bikin orang nangis gini? Hah?"

"Haha, aduh, Sakura kok beneran sih mukulnya?" Naruto tertawa, masih dipukuli oleh Sakura.

"Biarin, biarin! Lo jahat sama gue!" Sakura masih memukul-mukul Naruto, tapi dihatinya termunculkan rasa bahagia yang teramat sangat. Kemudian tubuhnya dijatuhkan pasrah pada dada bidang pemuda dihadapannya. Sungguh hangat dalam pelukan pemuda itu, hangat hingga dapat memunculkan rasa tentram.

"_Promise me something, you'll never far away from me_," bisik Sakura.

Naruto mendekap erat gadis pujaannya itu, impiannya untuk merengkuh gadis ini dalam pelukannya telah terwujudkan. Kemudian dia balas berbisik pada telinga Sakura, "_You know, i will_."

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Ra.."

"Hm?"

"Lo sama Sasuke gimana?"

"Selesai,"

Hening...

"Ra.."

"Ya?"

"Aku.. bahagia banget sekarang."

"_Me too_,"

Hening kembali.

"Ra.."

"Apalagi?"

"Ng.., anu..,"

"Apa?"

"Itu..,"

"_Oh well, shut up, Nar. Just kiss me_!"

_**Brilliance. That is The Lovers One.

* * *

**_

**the end || goodbye || ende || au revoir || sayonara**

**_19.02.2010 || 01.56 AM_  
**

**

* * *

**

**(1) : **silakan cek chappie sebelumnya untuk lebih jelas ^^

balas review!

Cha-Cha : tararengkyuu, udah di update, tetep review ya :)

Namikaze Lin_chan : wekawekawe, udah nih, makasih ya! sudah sesuai dengan keinginanmuhh ;)

naru selalu : tengsoo, udah diapdet, silakan RnR!

zaneta yang nggak ngakak : wakakak, gimana ceritaku kale eneehh?

NAMITTEBAYO : waks, makasih banget! senang punya readers seperti anda! sudah di update loh, RnR!

Rrha : tinju-tinjuan , dikate gulat book? ntuh si Sasugay muncul. wekawekawe

LoveAndHate : wrr, kok naru ku di peyukpeyuk? ahahaha, oke deh! udah di apdet!

ai-chan : makasih banget, ya ampunn! ini udah di update loh!

.

**SPECIALS THANKS!**

**Sekar . Nasri, Awan Hitam, Rrha, Zaneta, Sou-chan, Alfred-san,  
**

**and ... YOU!**

**.**

**best regards,**

**from yogya with love :)**

**~karinuzuumaki, 2010.**

.

**edited : 11.10.10 at 13:11 for some warning needs and alays removing.**

**please still give review / flame / advice.**

v

v

v


End file.
